A Hostage Situation
by NoodlesInWonder
Summary: Jenevieve's brother was suppose to be their new recruit, but his death equals her becoming their hostage, and two boys end up fighting for her. BelXOCXFran Please Review. Poll now up, vote who you want Jen to be with!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I really wanted to write something for Fran! I really did! So this is a Bel X OC X Fran story!! XDD Hope yalls enjoy, and just to warn you guys, I have not gotten up to the part where the Virar come in at the 10 year mark, but from the stories I have read and clips I have watched I am going to do it as best I can for yalls nya! XDD Please please please PLEASE tell me is their is anything to OC'ie, that way I can fix it nya! Please R&R that really helps me outs nya!**

* * *

Fran sat watching the seen that took place in front of his eyes.

Bel on the floor being attacked by Squalo over some thing that seemed a bit useless in his opine. But hey it gave Fran something to watch right.

As this seen continued the door all of a sudden opened and a cold breeze entered along with it. Every one stopped to look at the entrance to their once warm room.

"Ushishishi, Whats with the door?"

"Voiiiiiiiiiii! Close the damned door Lussuria!"

"Ah! Sorry!" The man with the Mohawk looking hair skipped in and shut the snow out. "I've got great news!" He smiled stopping Squalo from almost killing Bel from another somewhat useless action he had done in the few seconds they just had paused.

"What?!" barked the harsh voice of Squalo the swordsman.

"Ahh, you no that new recruit?"

"So you got him?"

"Umm no... He ended up dieing... But.." his voice picked up, "We ended up getting a hostage from his family!"

"Ushishishi, a hostage? So who gets to torture him first? Ushishishi..."

"Umm... Actually...."

"Actually what?!"

"Its a young girl!"

Squalo, Bel and Fran were not excepting that. The months of plotting to kidnaper their new recruit had been time consuming and restless. They needed more fire power, and had worked effortlessly on finding the perfect candidates. All the men who they knew would be good had been brought to Varia head counters. But this was just shocking.

"VOOIIII!! What do you mean its a girl?!"

"Dose the boss even no about this yet?" Fran said looking now at his littlie book.

"Ummmmm... Levi went to tell him, seen we really didn't no what to do with her, but she may be of some use to us, after all she is his sister!" his voice seemed cheery by the end of his sentence.

-

But meanwhile she stood their before a man who had just let the other of her kidnappers leave and the other one as well. She was completely alone. Why he let them go off at the same time was unknown to her but she had a bad feeling. His cold red eyes scared her, she couldn't even make eye contact. She was shy, and very tiny compared to the man sitting down. She was medium high but that didn't mean much when faced with him, and time even seemed to stop as she stood their just waiting for him to make a move.

And when he finally did, she felt warmth all over her, it was fire...

-

It had been 3 days seen she had arrived and had a chaotic moment she soon wished to forget, but she had a feeling that was not the best of options. She looked determined as she looked at her fists, _'I can do this...' _she thought,_ 'My brother was the number one swords men in the USA, theirs no way I'm gonna let these big bullies get his littlie sister down! I wont let them win!' _A small smile placed its self upon her lips.

_'But...'_ Her face fell. "I miss you... big brother..."

A knock reached her ears as she turned and Lussuria popped his head in, "Oh good morning-Wa! Whats this..." coming closer he looked at her, "You've been crying ageing? Aww!!" She jumped back a bit but got caught in a hug. "Your soo cute! Not my type but still cute!"

'_Well big brother, at least I no he's not such a bad guy.. after all, he let me live... remember...'_

"Now then!" Lussuria clasped his hands together taking them away from the young girl. "Why don't we get you all fixed up so you can come down stairs and finally meet every one~!"

"U-u-us?" she said nervously.

"yes, Me and you!" he pointed to both of them, she smiled a bit, still shy at the idea of getting close to him but he was a friend to her, right?

-

-

"So..." her small voice sad slowly and unsure as she chimed, "There are others right..."

"Um hum..." Lussuria nodded as he did her hair as she sat in front of a vanity set in front of her.

"And... their all downstairs..."

"Umhum..."

"And waiting for me?" her words were unsure.

"Yes, but only the family, they are waiting for breakfast so its the perfect time to go meet!"

"I see..." she said after gulping.

"Wait!" Lussuria looked at her shocked, like he just relied something.

"Wh-waht is it..?"

"I cant believe I didn't notice it before!"

"Be-before?"

"You are... you are.. YOU ARE BOY SHY!!!"

She leaned so much she ended up falling. _'Well it took big brother months and years even days to figure that one out... but big brother was somewhat over protective... at first... I think...' _looking up he helped her stand. "Well I..."

"Why didn't you tell me? You poor thing! You must be supper scared..." This added to her fear. "I no, you can just stay by me and I'll make sure that nothing happens!"

"really?" She seemed to bubble up, happy she was indeed correct, he was absolutely her new friend.

"Yes, so... lets get your dress!"

She nearly feel seeing the dress he pulled out for her. "W-where did you get that?"

"I raided your room after Levi took you so that you would have something to ware while here!"

She looked a bit confused. Did he somehow no this was going to happen?

-

-

They weren't quite, Bel liked to start things as they waited, but with the boss so near he did nothing at all.

"Hum.. Bel- Sempi …?" Fran asked as innocently as it sounded.

"Ushishishi, what do you want?"

"Must I really ware this thing this early in the morning…?"

"Ushishishi, what you wanna go at it ageing…. Punk…"

"If it means getting this thing off then yes…"

"Why you…."

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY~!" sand the green haired man's voice, they all looked.

A small girl stood some what in the next to him section to the behind him section as she stopped walking as he did.

Fran was the first to notice her their, and she felt like some one was watching her, despite just being shy.

"VOIII!!!!!!!!"

'_Oh my goodness! Big brother what do I do! Their all, their all-?'_

"So thats her hun? Ushishishi…" Looking up a bit she noticed their stairs all on her.

Trying to be brave now, for the sake of her long passed brother she offered them a warm smile, "H-hi…" she squeaked.

"Aww isn't she just cute…?"

"VOOI! Enough of your sissy talk!!"

She shuttered at the long white haired mans words.

'_Brother this is really scary…'_ Jenevieve gulped but as soon as she did the strange Ushishishi laugh came back into motion.

"Scared of your kidnappers already, you should be… Ushishishi…" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

She was terrified.

"She seems more boy shy then anything eles…"

She nearly fell at the blonds words, was she that easy to read, or was it just them?

"Oh that's exactly it!"

Jenevieve got her balance back and looked around at them all before any of them could see what she was doing.

A frog hat caught her attention and she smiled lightly once she was caught by the boy who just looked back unmoving.

'_He doesn't seem to happy with me…Guess I should avoid talking…'_

"Voi!! What are you looking at!!!??"

Jumping back the white haired man stopped closer. "If your going to stay hear then don't be such a big chicken!!"

"I have a chose in staying here?" she was confused.

"VOOOOOI!! OF CROUSE YOU DON'T!"

She held on to Lussuria in disbelief that she just got yelled at for being shy. That's something only one other person had ever done to her, and that was her brother.

"SQUALO!" Lussuria yelled holding the girl back in a protective way, "she's your new littlie sister be nice!"

"VOIIII! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!"

'_The-these people.. for give me Lussuria, big brother.. but their all scaring me… awwwww…._' She cried anime tears as she kept her firm hold on Lussuria's shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**May I just say that I soo was not THINKING I WOULD GET ALL THOSE REVIES! NOODLES IS SOO HAPPY THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH NYA! XDDD I am soo happy nya! XD And its cuase of this , and All the kind words that you guys who reviewed have told me that I was squealing my head off and I just HAD to write another one today! So please R and R Agien it really helps me when people tell me what they think cause I get even more inspired, and please tell me if anything is OCCish so that I may change it nya! -^-^- Please enjoy Noodles crazyness for and in this chapter nya! XDDD SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING GUYS NYA!**

* * *

All of them stood their, Squalo glaring at her, as she slowly tried to bravely look up at him. But in failure.

"VOOIII! What are ya looking at!?!?"

"Now, now, Squ, your scaring her...."

"Enough of the SQUA!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no, I said Squ, no a was-"

"VRAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!" The man started whipping a sword from his hand at Lussuria which caused him to jump back along with Jen almost tumbling as she backed away quickly.

_'BROTHER I CANT STAY CLAM HERE!!!!'_

"Hey...." A hand placed its self on her shoulder and she eeped backing away and quickly turning to see the frogy hated boy.

'_OH NO!! I HIT THE COLD GUY NEEE!!'_

He started at her, she was panic ridden as they stood their in scilents with a chaotic Squalo filled background behind them.

"You no, you really should be watching where your going..."

"Hun?" Jen blinked honestly confused at what he was saying. _**What did this have to do with anything?**_

"You walked right into me..."

She looked down blushing in embarrassment. Jen had not relied in all her fear that she had stumbled into him, that would explain the loud off she heard, _at least she thought she heard. __**Did it even come from him, or Lussuria?**_

"S...S...sorry..." She mumbled.

"Ushishishi..."

'_EEEEEEEEEEEEP!! BROTHER!!' Jenevieve _panicked as a somewhat tallish blond boy wrapped and arm over her shoulder.

"Sorry didn't quite cheach that, princess..." adding the last part before she could sutter a clearer word out she started at him confused.

"P..princess?"

"Ushishishi, the Prince has dubbed you as the his princess... Ushishishi..."

_'Brother.. what do you think he means by... the prince and __**HIS**__ princess...? Who is this Prince anyway brother?'_

"Oh look breakfast is ready!" Lussuria tried to make a break for the door but stopped as Squalo grabbed him.

"Now your gonna get-"

"Shut up trash...."

The room immediately feel quite, and Jenevievelooked at the man, her pupils seemed to disappear as she saw him.

Their eyes meet for a split second as he past her, and into the dinning room he went.

"Ushishishi, boss seems angry..."

"Really what was your first guess..."

"Why you littlie..."

'_Brother hes still mad at your littlie sister... I'm a baka!!!'_ Anime tears streamed from her eyes once more.

"Are cha coming Princess?"

Jenevieve looked up at the boy hovering inches above her shoulder and tensely nodded as Lussuria called for them to hurry and before the blond boy could do anything more she ran up to Lussuria.

"Wow Sempi... You normally could have caught someone before they ran off... I think your getting weak..."

_Their was a loud crash from deep within the hall way on that very day..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Jenevieve looked around as she came to a stop unwary holding on to Lussuria's shirt tale.

A man with many spiked objects, from Jenevieve bad math skills she counted ten, which theirs not right next to the boss. On his left their was an empty seat, and across from tha three more empty seats which next to them on the right next to Xanxus had the tall white haired man. Xanxus, who she has already meet was at the head, and gave her his usual look when he noticed her staring. She back off.

"Oh whats wrong, Jeny~!"

"Umm... Its n-n-othing..." she gulped ageing, her head lowering in embarrassment as she quickly let go.

"Well then lets find you a seat..." His attention directed to their boss. "Boss, where would you like Jenevieveto sit?"

"Why do I have to sit next to stupid Sepia?"

"VOI SHUT UP BRAT!!-" Squalo had been cut off yelling at the foggy headed boy as their boss hit him causing Jenevieve to shutter in terror.

'_Oh no... oh no......no... NO-!"_

"Jenevieve... Jenny, did you hear that?"

"What..." She looked up from her spaced out trance.

"Your going to sit right their..."

Jenevieve looked in confusion, unaware to process where he was telling her to sit.

"Um... I'm sorry, but e-exactly where?"

Lussuria skipped over to the spot and pulled out the chair pointing kindly. "Right hear Hun!"

Slowly she walked to it and thanked him, quickly she took a seat.

"Ushishishi, looks like Princess gets to sit next to the Prince..."

Looking to her right she saw the blond boy with his check neatly and cloy resting on his palm as he stared at her. Or at least what she thought was staring or even considered staring.

"Umm.. wh-whose the P-prince?" Jenevieve looked around.

"Not very bright are you...?"

Jenevieve looked a bit hurt as her eyes swelled up and she immediately started to pout causing a rain of Ushishis to be released.

"Voi!! Hes the Prince you stupid brat!" snapped the voiing mans voice.

"U-O-h..." quickly she found interest in her fiddling fingers under the table.

Fran only stared from across the room. His eyes fixated on the new girl.

-

-

-

-

-

Breakfast was a really quite event, Jenevieve was a bit sad no one talked. Even tho she was shy she still liked to try and be apart of things, even knowing that they had her hostage she didn't want to give up hope!

Jenevieve just kept her eyes fixated on her meal, she had no idea what in the world she was eating, all that she new was that its something Italian.

"Humm, something the matter?" Lussuria loomed over her food checking to see if something were wrong.

"Oh! Umm no, its just I never had anything like this is all, I've had Italian but never like this..." her voice faded off.

"VOOII Then just shut up a eat it!" Squalo just glared at her and once she looked at him yelling at her ageing she flinched and went back to trying to get the courage to eat her food.

"Ushishishi, well this is better then commoner food the Princess would normally eat...." The blond said, causing her to look up.

"Commoner?" she stared up confused, "what do you mean, Mr...?"

A trail of Ushishishi's followed as he went on to speak, "its as it sounds Princess, you don't come from much judging from your attire, so from the prince see your just like a lowly peasants...Ushsishishi..."

This wasn't something that a person would want to hear, but for her she didn't no what to feel. "Well.. W-well..." chocking out her stumbling words she looked up at him with a faint smile that grew, "I guess your right hun.... My brother and I always stuck to minor foods, we were to busy to eat out sometimes with all the things we did..."

The blond Prince just looked at her.

Then out of no where she sat shocked and turned away when he mockingly asked what was wrong, "Noth-its noth-in-ing..." she lied, '_OH MY GOSH! HE'S A PRINCE?! I JUST RELISED THIS BROTHER! He-HES ACCUALY ROALTY?!'_ She looked over at him in disbelief.

"Shishi, whats wrong Princess?" a fork was slightly hanging out of his mouth, and it hit her that he had not taken his eyes off her and she had just freaked out.

"Na-Na-Nothing!" She went back to trying to eat.

"Sempi I think your making her nervous..." Jenevieve looked up to see the frog boy looking straight at her then slowly going back to eating at the food with his still dull expression.

more of his laughs came, "is that so? Hey princess, is it true, am I making you N-E-R-V-O-U-S?" the prince got closer to her face and she blushed trying to back off as he approached with each letter of the last word he said.

"Stupid Sempi..." He mumbled.

"What was that?" a vain seemed to pop on his head.

"Sempia's being stupid if he has so even joke about something that's so obvious..."

"Your so dead...." growled the blond gripping at his fork and knife.

"Now, now, lets have a nice clam breakfast!" Sang Lussuria.

The blond just seemed to ignore him while saying something arrogant as the other boy with the frog just went back to eating.

"You got that Fran….?" Was the finishing words to his sentence as he looked up and over to the girl next to his Sempi.

'_So that's his name?'_

"You no its no polite to stare at other people…" Fran said to her causing her blushing face to blush quite more.

"S-s-sorry…"

"Ushishishi, now look what trouble your causing Fran…." The ushishing boy put and arm around her bringing her closer to him as he lent down to almost her leave. But still taller cause he is a Prince. "Your mess'n with the Prince's Princess, that's my job…."

"We just met her theirs no way you'd even be able to do that…"

Jenevieve was confused, but unknown to her he was talking about those knighting the Prince or Princess like you'd see on a movie screen.

"Is that so?"

"Bel-Sempi you really cant clam her, the only reason shes letting you put your arm around her and calling her that is because shes so shy. I doubt she even likes it."

Bel glared as his eye twitched under his hair causing the hair above to move slightly.

'_So his name is Bel…?'_

"Jenevieve…" Lussuria called over to her, "The boy your sitting next to is Belphegor…"

"The Prince…"

"More like Princess seens hes getting so mad this morning…" Fran stated.

As the two boys went at it, more like Bel, Lussuria went on to explain who everybody was.

"That right there is Levi A Than…" a tall man with the spiky things on his back, the what she learnt later where actually umbrellas. "This is Fran, he's our new illusionist…"

'_Illusionist?'_

"and right here is the Boss, whom you've already meet~!"

Nodding she looked back down at her strange food and continued to eat.

'_You no big brother, this food has to be one of the best I've ever had…'_ she tried to hold a happy giggle in but somewhat failed as she looked up at the two boys.

"Whats so funny…?" Grinned the Prince.

"Oh! Its just… You to seem so close I guess and…."

"Eww, me and Fran, close, not even, don't even joke like that…"

"Yes Princess, don't joke about things like that…" Fran finished, "I hate his type hes so annoying."

"You cant call her Princess Fran, you'll just taint the name…" his aura seemed evil to her as he let her go.

'_Oppise….'_

_They continued to bicker, or at least it seemed like Bel was doing most of it while Fran just came up with a comeback to it all._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry on the long wait, my computer had a virus in it and I just got a new computer today, plus our old one was fixed nya! XDDD OH! And the ending of this story today the end part was written by my BETA on Deviantart **

Breakfast was over with and every one who remained, just decided to leave because Xanxus left moments ago.

Jenevieve however just sat in her chair, staring down into her plate. Lussaira had not walked over to her, but rather stopped where he was and tried to put on a smile, but Bel grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"Oh Princess..." he started causing her to look over, "Aren't you going to accompany your Prince? Ushishishi..."

Lussuria took that sign of something bad planed by the Prince. He started to fast-walk over to her, but to get his appearance yet again, he was cut off by Fran, whom stood from his seat calmly.

"So you're already planning that... stupid Sempi...." His melodious voice snarled softly.

Bel's face rang over to see Fran as his vain throbbed, "Oh really, and what is the Prince planning on doing that you seem to know so much about Fran?"  
"..." Fran stayed quite as he looked at his Sempi, "You should know already... Perverted Sempi. "

"Oh really?" growled Bel.

"Hey, Jenevieve-Chan. Did you know that the prince is a total pervert who just wants to-?"

"You moron!" Bel kicked him sending him flying; shocking Jenevieve as she just stood their watching the poor Fran get up from his smack between the walls edge and the floor.  
Bel marched over to her. Fran fixed his hat as this was happening.  
As Fran got up and walked away she watched with a great deal of concern. Bel on the contrary, watched HER smugly.

"You worried about that commoner Princess?" Jenevieve looked up at him a bit shocked. Bel was so close and even standing next to her! "The Princess shouldn't concern her self with the Popper...."

'Was he referring to that old story?'

"Now then," Bel rubbed his hands together. "Why doesn't the Princess play a littlie game with the Prince?"

"G-game...?" Jenevieve stuttered horrify.

"Ushishishi...."

Jenevieve knew something was not right from the aura she was seeping from him. Right after the Prince's laughed; she inquired what they should play. Hide and Seek? Before Bel could utter a word, Lussuria walked over to them.

"Oh sorry Bel-kun but I have to take her back to her room." Lussuria politely smiled.

Jenevieve felt relived, but as quickly as it came, it ended as the Prince questioned why.

"Well the Boss said that it was my job to take care of her, seems she is staying here-"

"As a hostage..." Fran mumbled as he leaned again the wall besides the door frame.

"Fran your still here?" Bel shouted.

"I just wanted to see how it'd turn out. Bel-Sempi is doing a good job of teaching me how not to act around girls..." Fran replied bitterly.

"Fran you little peasant!" Bel's smile was dominating back as he spoke smugly again. "Puh-lease, like I'd ever teach you something! You're just watching!"

"When people watch they learn too..."

"You... Peasant..."

"So are peasants now lower then commoners Bel-Sempi?"

"You really want the Prince to screw you... Ushishishi..."

"No not really... I just wanted to see how things would turn out..." Bel threw a knife that landed right besides his head on the wall.  
Fran, startled, looked at it, then back to Jenevieve who tried screaming but nothing came.

"Jenevieve-Chan, you really should try to be less shy. No one can understand you."

Jenevieve just looked at him a bit confused. 'What does he mean by 'understand me'?'

"Are you ready to go Jeny?"

Gazing up, Lussuria was cheerily smiling at her. She nodded as she took hold of his shirt. Bel kept throwing knives, like a consciousness of their own, found their way into Fran's skin.  
Lussuria quickly rushed her out of the room, squeezing her eyes shut.

-

-

As the two walked to her room Jenevieve thoughts were still lingering on what Fran had said. "I THINK THE WORDS THAT HE SAID SHOULD BE HERE AGAIN AS EFFECT!!!!" Being the curious kitty that she was she looked up to Lussuria for the answered to her questioning.

"Hum... "He thought trying to build up a moment."Well, seems your so new, but seens were good at reading people. I guess your just the exception here." Lussuria's smile fell to confusion as he watched the sad questioning look on poor Jenevieve's face.

"So I'm... weird?"

"Oh no! Not at all hun!" Lussuria cheered, honestly, "Besides have you seen all the people around here-well some of the people you were just with. Squalo is as confident as ever, Bel is psychotic, and Levi is just like a little dog..."

"What about Fran?" she blinked in questioning.

"My, my, Oh! How absolutely adorable, you want to know about Fran!" she felt her body cave inward as he spoke almost too loud for comfort. "Well Fran is our newest member like you..."

"I'm not a hostage? You accept me!?"

"You're not a member, but you do live here now..." He added bighting her up, she was happy to feel accepted. "But Fran was pretty much kidnapped and taken here against his will just like you were... But you in a way caved in...."

"Yay!!!" She silently nodded. The night everything changed played threw her mind.

Lussuria waved goodbye and left, trotting away. Everything she saw, heard, learned that night ran threw her mind, non-stop. Impossible, she thought, unthinkable… Was this happening to her? She darted a stalwart glance of resignation at Lussuria, realizing that fires of hatred was not in it. He had really accepted her! She grabbed the handle of her door, faltered, stepped back, and then surged forward again with a hesitation so smooth and so slight that responding to the pressure or her grip, despite its shaky tremor, the door handle creaked. She flung it open with all her might and smiled uncontrollably. This was her home!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys nya~! So I just wanted to give Cerdit to my beta **.com/ **who also added some really awum lines in hear nya~! XDD I hope you guys like its and I will be working on the next one soon-which will probly be right nows nya~! LOL~!**

**Enjoy and please Review it really dose helps nya~!**

**OH ALSO SORRY FOR THE SEMPIA THING I JUST RELISED I FORGOT TO CHANGE THAT ON HEAR SORRY! NEXT ONE IT WONT HAVE THAT'S NYA!**

'The moon was shining'

"Wait no…" She scribbling the words out and started over.

'_Hiding, Hiding,_

_Run, run and running.'_

"No, that's not it either…" Jennavie trailed off as she sat on the floor beneath her.

She had been kicked out of her room for renovations, which Belphegore said she was DRASTICLY in need of. So, sitting on the cold hard floor of the more or less emptied living room was the next best thing for her, at the moment. Lussuria sat behind her, doing god only knows what! Although she too timid and busy to ask him she what he was up too. It was that time of month again. The time she always, ALWAYS looked forward too. If she did ask him, she would probably bite his head off for no reason. So, she kept to herself.

It was the essay/ poem contest that she had joined years ago. Although she pieces never made it into the essay book, she still wanted to give it a try. It seems it was her brother who inspired her and encouraged her to write.

'_Life is gone,_

_Life is empty,_

_Life is fully of sorrow and meaning…'_

"Voi, what are you going on there about!" Squalo demanded more then questioning.

Jumping at a suddenly new, unsettling voice, she looked at him. She slapped her hands on the paper, losing her pencil with an eraser that had never been used, half way across the room.

It was silent for a moment, till Squalo got angry. "VOI! I asked a question brat!"

'More like a demand, but okay…' Opening her mouth slowly she mumbled words that she barely could hear, but heard in her mind.

"HEY BRAT! SPEAK UP WILL YOU!"

"Ahhh uhh, writing a p-poem for a contest! It's my entry!" Jennavie stammered solemnly.

Two new faces walked into the room at that moment, there arguing not stopping for a second, as the two males walked further into the room. (Bel manly arguing for the fact that Fran was fallowing him, and Fran saying, no he's not. He just happened to be going the same way as him.)

"A contest?" Squalo seemed rather amused; "I didn't think you had it in you to join something with lots of people."

"Even though they'll be judging you…Ushishishi." Bel soon found his own way into the conversation. Fran suddenly took an interest into the matter and voice his own opinion.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a poet 'Princess' Jennavie."

Bel threw a knife at the frog hat that protected the boys head in an attempt to skewer him for stealing his nick name for the girl, who he proclaimed as his own.

"Oh, Jenny!" Lussuria cheered clapped his hands together, "That's wonderful, maybe this will help you break out of your shell!"

Lussuria made his way to her and held out his hand. "Ah~you don't mind if I take a quick little peek now, do you~?" danced the male.

"Oh, s-sure..." Once she handed it to him, Fran looked over at the paper as well, although Jennavie was not so sure he could read it from that distance. Once she handed it to him (Lussuria), Fran came over and glanced over Lussuria's shoulder to sneak a peak.

Lu was just watching.

"Jennavie…" Fran said not changing his tone, not that he ever really did.

"Um…" Jen stared up at him.

"I know you're a Princess and all, [dubbed by this spoiled prince], but it's really very rude to stare." Fran lectured the young girl.

"Oh! S-sorry! F-Fran." Jen's voice became faint as she looked away, embarrassed.

"Aw! This is so cute!" Lussuria boomed loudly!

"Really, what's it say?" Bel smirked 'Ushiing' as usual.

Jen's face fell, 'NO! I don't want them to see it, but…'

This was a huge lie! She had said this while looking over at Fran, whom she did not want to hear her mumbling.

'Why don't I want anyone to read this except, oh god, Fran, but…' Jen consideration horrified. 'I only met him for the first time yesterday, but I cannot keep my eyes off him. Is this love at first site'. Jen melted at this though.

'_Oh, Big Brother you don't think Lussuria knows, do you?'_ Jen thought hysterically to her dead brother whom she believed was watching over her. _'IF FRAN KNEW MY POEM WAS ABOUT HIM…' _she glanced at him, blushed, and then looked away. _'THEN THERES ABSOULTLY NO WAY THAT HE WOULD READ IT, I DOUBT HE IS LIKE THAT, RIGHT, BIG BROTHER? NYA! Everybody knows that I like him! What to do?'_

"Ushishishi, go on, read it aloud already…" Lussuria." Bel laughed some more, knowing Jen was terrified of having her work being read.

"Oh!" Lussuria seemed to squeal.

"Um…. Well…" Jen mustered up her courage and spoke up gaining their attention. Squalo was amused at the whole scene, for it seemed completely out of her character to even be able to stand on her own two legs. "It-it's not quite done yet…W-why, why not… Umm... I-if it's okay… After wards…"

Bel didn't seem to like this and proceeded to protest, "Ushishishi, so the Princess is embarrassed, it's written all over your face, you know." He said once she looked to him, his words only causing her to look down, flustered.

"Oh really, Jenny?" Lussuria shook the paper slightly, "But it's so good! Why not let them get a little sneak preview, now Hun?"

Jen started to speak, "Oh, um..."

"Say?" Fran spoke causing Jen to shivered and blush slightly at the sudden interruption.

Thump, thump, thump. "Lussuria-Sempai, what's the poem about anyways?" This however caused her heart to discontinue.

"Oh, it's about~" Lussuria was cut off by Jen grabbing the paper, luckily with out even giving the man a paper cut, and dashing out of the room to her newly renovated room. Curticy of Bel! (Do to bell, sorry I don't know how to spell that word nyan )

'_Wow! That was a close one…'_ Jen sighed as she held the paper to her chest. She got up and left her room, just in case they followed her.

'_I cannot let him hear it. I wonder what Fran would say?' _She thought, stopping to look at her work.

It was not done yet, and it definitely wasn't professional work. What it did have, however, was all the emotions she had and gained in just one passing glance with her newly found crush. Fran! That lovely frog guy. The guy that stole her heart, without ever knowing it!

'I hope its alright of me to like him brother… I really hope it is…'

"Hey Princes, why are you so simile?" Jen froze to this voice, turning quickly to look up at Fran.

Jen inspected the paper closely, trying to get away from Fran's gaze.

"You're really shy…. Princess Jen…. Does being with a bunch of guys you don't know make you worry?"

Jen had never contemplated this before. Her face fell flat.

"So…" Fran said after a long dramatic pause, "It does?"

Not receiving an answer, Fran started to walk away, "See you later then, Princess Jenn-"

"Umm… Yes…. I g-guess it does…" Jenny cut him off, causing the boy whom had started to walk to pause and look at her after a moment. "I guess I am, but I didn't think that before, maybe that's why I'm much more scared then ever." Jenny smiled brightly at him, shyness now fading.

Fran just stared right into her eyes.

Her face fell after realizing what she had said, 'Oh, did I make him nervous?' the girl thought seen it was so quite-and could not have been farther from what he was really feeling. Looking up and down at him and to the ground she thought about what the boy could possibly be feeling.

"It's also rude to cut other people off, especially when there leaving Princess Jen…"

"Ack!" was the only thing that left her lips, as she nearly collapsed on her knees. _'Or maybe, he just doesn't care of what I was trying to explain to him just now… stupid Jenny.'_ The girl, nicknamed Princess, has no sentimental meaning now. I also re-wrote it. Does this help? Jenny just started to take in her new-ish nick name while here. Although her brother called people Princess, including herself, this name seemed different somehow being called Princess by people she hardly knew.

"Jen… You're spacing out again," called Fran.

Jenny looked away muttering an apology. "It's fine…" Looking up she was completely taken back!

"Oh! T-I-Um… Well I should go then," her voice trailed away as she walked past him, looking to the floor the whole time. She tried to fight a blush and a smile.

"By the way, you'll have a hard time going to your room if you go that way."

This caused her to stop and stare; did he want her to follow him?

"Come," said Fran.

"A…ah…." Jen was too stunned for words, the entire hallway to her room, and including her room had been skewered. 'What?'

Knifes were scattered everywhere; it didn't seem real for there to be that many knives.

Her room however was worse then the hallway! Compared to the hallway, the hallway was normal looking, while her room was a complete train and car wreck.

Pillows were scattered all across the room with their feathers hanging out and bed was in shambles and was sliced in two. Plus in some way Bel had managed to peal that paint of the wall with his knifes-just by being thrown.

As Fran looked over to the now half broken window, Jen looked at him, curious to what he'd say. Would he comfort her, would he tell her sorry, what would he say, and what would he do?

Fran just kept looking at the mirror, "Looks like Bel Sempai is going to have seven years of bad luck."

Jen sweat dropped at this.

"What do you think?"

"Oh-oh!" Jenny stared now even more alert. "Yes, that's not good."

"Bel-Sempai tried skewering me in your room."

Now the full realization came to her. She slowly thought the line before saying it out loud. "So that's what happened?"

"Exactly!" He confidently said.

"I-I see." 'Am I ever lucky to have left my room!' Jen though, feeling relief.

A crunch of glass could be heard from one of the lone pieces near the skewered door frame. "Oh my," Lussuria walked in.

"Oh, you two definitely made a mess of things."

"Me, but Bel-Sempai's the one who forced me down this hallway in the first place and he even shoved me in here as a welcoming gift for the his Princess," Fran emphasized his tone, which Jenny could not interpret the meaning of.

Lussuria, however, got the full picture of what he meant. He smiled with an idea popping into his head. "Well, then we'll have to clean it all up."

"We will clean it?" Fran questioned.

"Not us, of course, but in the mean time why not take Jenny to a different room to rest in… I really want to see the outcome of her poem! It's so cute~!" Lussuria's hands clasped together.

"When did The Varia have an extra room besides the ones down this hallway?" (All were destroyed by Member's of Varia.)

Lussuria stopped his cute, ridiculous dancing, "Oh, that's right."

"Do I not have a place to finish my poem?" Jenny looked scared, she actually wanted to say, 'I don't have a room?' But she decided otherwise.

"It looks have to stay with somebody, Hun~!" Lussuria seemed to be winking behind his red sunglasses.

Quite disappointed and startled she sputtered, "S-stay with someone?" 'I'm always the one to be picked with bad luck. Well usually, but who'd want me to stay with them…and I need to change this poem around or at least finish it in a way that does not let it show that I'm in lov-I have feelings for Fran.' blushing at the sacredly forbidden word she almost said.

"You can stay with me Princess, if you let me read your poem, that is," Fran announced.

Jenny's face did a flip, slip and a slide like action. She was shocked, confused, happy and unhappy with the resulting action of him reading her work.

She could just picture it, him reading it then kicking her out, feeling awkward by a love stricken stray dog he didn't even know. What if he didn't even want to know her?

"U-um… O-okay," Jen slapped her self in the face physically and mentally. Then realizing what she said. She tried to fix her actions with words, but that failed, for they where nothing but stutterings.

"That's so sweet of the younger brother of the family to let sweetie pie Jenny sleep on your couch Fran~!" Lussuria sang.

Jen relaxed as she heard those words. "Oh good, there is a couch…' She hit her self mentally and physically once more realizing what she had been thinking.

"No, she can sleep on my bed. Jenny's face would get so red." Fran's line caused her heart to droop (I LOVE THIS LINE THANK YOU MY BETA FRIEND FOR ADDING THIS I LOVE ITS NYA! XDDD)

"You really like to hit your self don't you, are you actually emo Princess?"

"That was a phase once tho-"Jenny stopped realizing she let it slip that she was once emo. Lussuria questioned her, but she could only stutter more at her embarrassment.

"Fran that reminds me, aren't you going out on a mission tonight?"

"That's right, so I won't be able to spend the night with Jenny in my room. What a shame," Fran answered.

"What?" Jenny burst out at the same time as a growling sound from a very blond headed Prince behind his Princess.

Turning she looked to see Bel fuming, his normally mad Cheshire cat-like smile was completely gone from his face, only left by a growling frown. Bel walked over to the lot of them and stopped dead center next to Jen. The girl stared at him, confused, till all of a sudden an arm latched around her waist. This arm belonged to the angry Prince.

"Who says she gets to do that! This is the Prince's toy after all," Bel yelled.

"Bel Sempai, I thought you just said she was your Princess?" Remarked the frogy.

"That's the same thing…"

It became dead quite between them all. Lussuria tried to calm the two boys down, although they really were just staring at one and other.

Jen just stood there scared, and looked down at the arm wrapped around her waist.

'BIG BROTHER HELP?' Jen thought as she began to feel dizzy and almost toppled over.

"Now, now, let's settle this fairly now," Lussuria began looking at both men, "Bel, you're going to be in your room, so why not let-"

"…Because the Prince doesn't want germs on his toy, that's why!" Bel pointed at Fran, whom looked a bit taken back.

"Bel Sempai doesn't know how to take care of things."

"What's that?" Bel glared daggered beneath his bangs.

'How will this end?' Was the only thing that came to young Jenny's mind as she began to open her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I've gotta tell you guys all something important, I am disgraphic, I cant spell. I have a hard time with spelling and I gusse it ties in with my grammer to. So I just wanted to tell every one this so that they wont get mad, yay I really can not help it its what I have always had.

I also do edit my work and a Beta dose to. But this one is not edited by my Beta cuse I really just wanted to get that out in the open seens lots of you keep sending me messages on it, and its really something I can not help.

And also sorry if things seem a bit OC please tell me, I've not gotten to all the episodes yet. ^_^

So yay sorry for the disraphia nya and I do take what you all say and try doing it but its hard cuse I cant see my spelling and grammer mistakes.

**I thank all of you for reviewing, and I'll do my best I hope you all like this nya~! ^_^**

**Oh and yay I keep mixing up the name for Jen sorry abouts that's nya, I'll try to stick to one name nya. LOL! Bad spelling shoulda kept to a name I can spells nya! XDD LOL!**

**Thank you every one for the reviews~! ^_^ Please Review nya~! ^_^**

* * *

Quietness, that's right, it was quite, but not the kind of quite you may hope for.

Their in front of Jen stood Bel and Fran whom were actually staring at one an other.

"Your just being greedy seen you're a bratty X-Prince…" Fran broke the quietness with this one line, this one, _**NEVER TO BE SPOKEN LINE**_!

Instantly the Bel went at Fran as Lussaira ran for his life as did Jennavie whom had to be pulled a short distance by the man in order to register what was going on.

-

-

-

"That's not fair Sempai, you need to learn how to share…" Fran said as he dodged several shiny and oh so lethal knifes latter.

"Don't you no it's a crime to lecture a Prince…" Bel ran at him as Fran dodged even more knifes.

"You're an X Prince…"

"No I'm going to be king…"

"King of exclile…"

-

-

-

-

10 minutes have gone by now and Jennavie is now walking, walking where you might ask, she doesn't even no.

Poor Jennavie is walking threw the emptied hallways all by her self, seen Lussaira got called in by Squalo only 9 minutes before, dragging him away leaving her to wander and wonder where she'll spend the night.

"I wonder where I should stay…" Jenny's eyes fell to her poetry book. Sighing she sat down in the empty hallway. _'I'm gonna start writing…'_

_Why is it that I like him,_

_Why is it that I cant talk to him?_

_Why is it, why is it,_

_Why terribly terribly is it!_

_Why can't I speak up,_

_Why cant I just tell him,_

_Why cant I say how much I really like him,_

_And say it to his face…_

Jen stopped now knowing that every thing she had now written began with why, except for the last line.

"Still no good…" her pencil moved to the first line to erase when his voice came out of no where.

"VOOOOOOI!!!!!"

SNAP

The pencil broke into due to her sudden surprise.

"What are you doing brat?" Squalo came up to her and seemed to be hovering over her like a hawk would a mouse. A very shy mouse…

"HEY BRAT! I asked you a question!"

"Oh, sorry…" she looked away, "I'm just… well…u-um…"

Squalo scowled at her shy personality and reached down snatching up the journal with all her work that.

"Oh, that's not-"

"Voi! Which one are you entering in that competition of yours?!"

Jenny blinked. That wasn't something she would think of him to say, especially to her.

"Oh well, I really haven't thought of which one yet…"

Squalo sneered at this. "How are you going to get threw your life let alone get threw living hear if you cant even manage to make your own choices…"

"How dose that have to-"

"Its because your to meek!" Squallo boomed. "I'm talking about how your always so shy when it comes to doing what ever!"

Jen was quite, she was nervous. This was true, and she new it.

That's when it hit her, now looking up she smiled timidly at him causing a form on his face.

"Could you help me be less shy then?"

She should have kept her mouth shut…..


	6. Chapter 6

OMG THANK GOODNESS I FINALY GOT THIS TO UPLOAD! I'm sorry it has taken me so long every one, I've been really busy with checking out the collage I'm going to and my 18th birthday plus I went to upload this yesterday thus why my first sentace is as such because it would not upload at all and I was freaking out and I was like OMG NO WAY NYA! But I finaly gots its nya! ^_^

OMGS thanks every one for the reviews nya! It really helps me knowing what you think nya! XDD I hope ya'll likes this one nya~!

Oh and please Review~! ^_^ Nya~! ^_^

* * *

"VOIIIII! DO IT AGIAN BRAT!!!" Squalo called from the couch, hugging his thighs to his chest. He wiggled his feet close to her face; almost infecting her nose with the stink.

Jen sat exhausted on the floor, inhaling air like it was the last thing she could do to survive. "Ah-ugh…ah…"

Squalo jumped up energetically, like he never was never tired. "Brat, Time to start again."

It was morning, yes morning, and the two people standing holding swords at one another had been sparing all night. One exhausted, one not.

But why using swords? It is because Squalo believed fighting would help her overcome her shyness. Now, if you don't remember from last time Jen asked Squalo to help her overcome her shyness. That's it in a nutshell.

_Flashing back to how she had gotten into this horrible mess ran long and hard threw her mind as Squalo ordered her to come at him AGAIN!___

_ "What?" Jen said confused confused. The man before her had taken, more like dragged, her out side that night in order to teach her there. "What are we going to do?" the young girl shrunk down in fear of making the man mad yet again.___

_"Take this brat!" he threw her a sword that he had gotten out of the shear just a moment ago.___

_Looking at her in silence Squalo waited. But there was only so much time he had planed on waiting for a response.___

_"VOI!!!" she jumped, "HOW LONG DO YOU INTEND TO JUST STAND THEIR, HURY UP AND UNSHEALTH IT!!"___

_Squalo stood ready to fight as Jen nearly dropped the sword. "W-wh-what bu-but I- I've never done-"___

_"Tch…" Squalo stomped over to her taking the long weapon from her hands and taking out the hard steal beneath the sheath. "Here!" he pushed it back into her hands.___

_"Bu-but- Squalo I've-"___

_"Jenavie!!!" He turned his head to her.___

_"Y-yes?" gulping at the man before her whom only seemed to glare at her shy attitude.___

But ignoring it he went on, _"You said you wanted my help right?"___

_"Y-yes…" now Jen only fiddled with her small hands as she struggled to find a stop to look at.___

_"So the only way for you to truly feel confident is to learn how to defend your self," Squalo went on interrupting her, "A seen of pride in using a sword should help you, add on to what you're good at and no one can make you feel as though you're any weaker then you are Brat."___

_"Hun…?" she said taking a long pause. The wind seemed to blow in a dramatically awkward way as they just seemed to stand their with out any sign of movement.___

Jen could have sworn she heard a twig snap, or a vain as the white haired man went off once more from Jen's shy attitude. _"VOI!!!!! DON'T 'HUN' ME! GET READY BECAUSE WERE STARTING!!!" sword waving as his hair seemed to flow back from the wind he was causing.___

_"But-"___

_"ATTACK DI SQUALO!" he charged at her with no mercy what so ever as the girl's mouth nearly fell off its hinges and her pale skin losing what seemed to be 1000 more shades to it.___

_"AHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed rolling out of the way, running for her life as the man started to chase her behind a near by tree._

Jen nearly cried at the memories of last night. 'But he's right,' Jen charged at the man and held the sword as strongly as she could. A smug expression drew on Squalo's face.

Screeching and swaying is tongue around Squalo laughed, "Hn, you're getting better brat… But don't think you can defeat me!"

With a hard swish from his sword, he was able to push back Jen so much that she fell into a tree.

"Ow…" she rubbed her back.

"Don't just sit there, get up and fight!" The man ran at her again.

-

-

"Ahhh…" Fran let out as he stared out the hallway window to the backyard.

"Humm… What is it?" asked a very curious Prince.

"When did Varia's Princes began training with the loud shark?"

"What's that…" Bel walked up to the window and frowned as he saw Squalo and Jen together. They both looked almost, to happy for his liking.

With that an evil smile followed by a round of his trade mark giggling fell upon the Prince. "The Prince doesn't like the Princess to do things with out his permission… Ushishi… She'll have to be punished…"

Fran only looked at him emotionless as always before looking to Jen a moment later.

-

-

Jen was weary as she came straggling indoors after Squalo had something better to do.

Her head was all sweaty and she felt as if she had been stabbed over one million times, which, pretty much almost happened.

Turning the corner she came into contact with something hard and a strange laugh could be heard; she stopped dead before saying sorry and backed away.

"S…s…" she tried to apologize, but the rest of the word would not come out.

"Ushishishi, what's wrong little Princess, scared of the Prince?" He went on laughing.

"Wel-ll… I-I was ju-just…ummm…"

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" the house seemed to shake with that rumble.

Turning she looked back as Squalo came stomping forward to the two. "Voi! Be more confident brat!!" he cut her off.

Jen shrugged in fear as she bowed and said her apology quite quickly, not wanting to look at anyone and then ran off in the opposite direction almost hitting Levi.

"Watch it!" Levi glared.

"Sorry…" Jen said getting a bit more loud, as she ran by.

-

-

She was now near her room as she sighed, "This is so hard brother. I know that I am not always the most outgoing of a person, but every time I see someone I freeze up. It's hard to try to be friendly, as I am always nervous. Oh Brother, how can I fix my problems. Oh please, tell me how!"

"Princess it's not good to talk to your self. Talking to yourself will not solve your problems…" Fran whispered bending down, an inch from her face. Staring deeply into her green sparkly eyes.

"Fran?!" Jen blushed and immediately looked away in panic.

Way too close. Fran please don't…

"…Hmm, nor pretend that they are there." he finished as he bit his thumb nail.

"W-what are you doing here?" Jen looked at him shyly trying to hold back the blush on her face the best she could.

"I wanted to read your poem," He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh! Is that it? I mean-"As the girl started to panic her face paled as Fran went on.

"You have quite a lot of spelling mistakes," Fran watched as she looked at him shocked then as he grabbed a book out of his pocket of his coat she paled seeing what he  
held.

_**HE HAS READ IT!**_

"I took this while you and the white haired captain were training."

No, I can't believe this. No, this is not happening. No, NO!

It went dead quite even though Jen was freaking out inside.

"Wh…what….?" Jen felt as though her heart had been ripped out.

"So, you have a crush on someone, Princess? Hm, I wonder who is could be…" he wondered aloud.

Her heart seemed to be trapped inside a box only to get crushed on walls that seemed to be closing in on it.

It was beating so fast it could break out of the box any minute and jump around the room!

"This was in placed in an open area, so anyone could have grabbed it. You should put it in a safer place next time."

Her heart thumped once more.

"Hum…" Fran noticed she was getting a bit to pale for human conciencess. "Princess…?" He asked.

"Ushishishi what's the stupid frog doing with the Princess?" Out of no where Bel seemed appear from behind the door.

"Bel Sempai… the Princess doesn't seem to be feeling too well," Fran started to "Jennavie I'll keep this till you feel better…"

"BUT I DON'T FEEL GOOD WITH YOU KEEPING THAT!!!" She shouted in rage.

Fan and Bel's eyes went as big as coconuts.

She froze realizing she had just said that out loud, and yelled it too, but most of all she was surprised at herself for yelling. Slowly she covered her mouth, yet a small slap sound could be heard from the skin of her hands making contact with her face.

"Ohhh…" Bel seemed amused, "Does the Princess not like this to be out of her reach?" Bel knew her answer. Yes. Despite it he took the book from Fran and held it high above mimicking the shivering embarrassment form of Jen. He waved the book right in front her face, slowly waving it back and forth. It taunted her with every swing.

"Shishi, c'mon…" A greedy smile transferred on to his face, as wide as his face could provide. "…What's wrong, I though you wanted this back Princess." Bel had no mercy for her.

Jen seemed to shake more with his words, but more at the fact that Fran had her poems. She used HIS name in them and everyone's name which she new was a dumb idea. But she had no clue some one would go into HER room and take it.

She felt humiliated now seeing that it was no longer seemed to be a secret who she liked.

Backing away slightly now, "Stop it…" Jennavie stated earning another smile and round of laughs from Bel.

"What was that Princess?" He held the book near her and hit her face lightly with it a few times. "Don't you want it back?"

'Why are people always being mean… Fran, do you know… will you not like me knowing I like you…'

"Princess you want this back?" She said nothing, so Bel turned around smugly. "Looks like I'll just have to skewer this trash."

"You're a Jerk."

Everyone was stunned at the words that came from the shy girl's mouth.

Bel turned to face her. He was even more amused, "What was that… insulting a Prince is not acceptable, even if you are a Princess." Bel twirled a knife in between his fingers, but she didn't give a damn.

"Give it back!" Jen called, "You're being mean, so give it back."

"Shishi… No!" Bel teased, the rush of her angry exciting his sprit, it was just like battle in a old samurai movie.

"Give it back!" Jen's voice grew.

"Not happening!"

"Bel Sempai you really should give it back," Fran entered the conflict now.

"You stay out of this Peasant…Shishi…" Bel turned to her now more excited then he has ever been with her.

A frown twisted on her face. She was upset, and Bel could not have been more attracted to her, being the psyched prince he is.

"Give it back now….!!" She lunged, "Or I'll rip it out of your hands!!" She had to get it back, no matter what and how, she HAD to get it back. No matter how rude she became, there was no way that anyone was going to get that poem book. It was her line of attack.

Bel held it up out of her reach, watching as the five foot girl struggled and jumped to get it.

He was defiantly amused and boldly enjoying the scene. She was not getting her way, so he could rebelliously play with her a bit.

"Give it!!" She tried yelled again, but again, nothing.

"Ushishi, you're pathetic… I wonder if that's how your brother died…" she stopped dead. "What I hit a nerve?" Belphegor liked where this was going, Jen looked as if she was going to cry.

"No…. HE DIED TRYING to…." Jens voice went hushed as the pull of her arm in a warm hand fumbled her back.

Looking back she saw Squalo pulling her away from the fight.

"Sq-Squalo?" Jen said shocked, looking back the two other boys seemed shocked to.

"What the hell brat…" her attention went back to the man speaking, "I didn't stay with you teaching you how to become a swords men just to watch you get bullied." Squalo roared.

"But… wouldn't you have normally just left me to face myself-"

"Voii!!" he harshly threw her arm away, causing her to bow down a bit. "A teacher knows when to let their student face up to situations like that when they are READY and you're defiantly not READY or anything close to it! Got it!!??"

And then, a smile hit Jen's face.


	7. Chapter 7

'_Fran did nothing… He didn't even budge,_' Thought Jennavie, as the scene from last night placed round in her head.

Jen held on to her new pillow as the beating in her heart pounded loudly.

Moments later she jumped up angry when she remembered him threatening her brother. She thought of how Bel had treated her holding her poems away from her in their neat littlie dark green book, threaten then, insulting her brother. Fran did nothing. _**But did he care at all?**_ Or was this truly the nature of her beloved, in which case she would have to figure it all out, weather she really wanted to like someone who would not come to her aid.

'Big brother always told me that people come and go, but family is always there for you. And so are your true friends… But he also said…'

"Jenny-chan," Said the figure of her brother came from the kitchen sink, his eyes hidden beneath the shadows of his bangs. It was like some mysterious force, black, but comforting at the same time. Jenny strained to hear what was coming from him next, but she couldn't understand a work.

"Big brother?" said a squeaky voice coming from the small child. Her light blue and white Princess Bel dress flowed ever so lightly at the bottom.

"You shouldn't let the Tompson boy get to you… He's just one boy…"

"But how did you!?" squeaking even higher now she shrugged in shock at how he had come to figure it out.

Chuckling at his sister he came to her and knelt down playing with her left low pig tail. "…Because big brothers…are supposed to know everything." His smile was warm but mature. Jenny could melt just by looking at it.

"…That's right…" Jen lent back closing her eyes as she let her head fall back with her body against the bed frame. "Brother always said-especially after that… incident that you would know when some one really likes you. Because… just because they would stand up for you…. So…" Eyes now opening growing into sadden spheres as she held the pillow to her mouth.

'I guess it just wasn't meant to be…' Jen thought as she sat there like a sadden pup that had lost its mother for a long time.

A knock suddenly disrupted her concentration. She turned. Looked at the door. And with fast blinking she got rid of the pile of water that lay on her eyes.

"Ahh…" said a voice as the girls eyes widen in shock and confusion, adding to the mix as his froggy covered head popped in.

"Fran?" Jen was honestly **NOT** expecting this. Eyes bulged out her head.  
Fran turned to face her, straightening his composing back from bent to straight.

"Jenny chan," She jumped at the sudden change in name. "You're not going to throw pillows at me are you? Everyone is making fun of me for coming here. They are saying you're going to yell at me."

Her heart now felling the cloud of gloomy depression fall over her as she bowed her head down clenching her pillow quite loosely as she felt even though technically there weren't and rain drops falling.

_'Oh great they think I'm insane like Bel no. No one could be as wacked as him though...right?' _She suddenly thought the last part popping her head up in shock and with a tiny bit of fear at how insane one Belphegore might be… or yet to become even more.

"Jenny chan….?" He waited as she looked to him almost smiling. "So you're not mad?"

This caused her to realize what had happened earlier and turned away from him, hugging her knees tightly. 'Don't let his smile catch you Jenny. Don't you dare look at him!'

Fran bent his head trying to see her face hidden under her legs. "I take it you either wanted to be called Princess Jenny or-"

"Be quite!!" Jenny growled and threw her pillow at him.

It hit him dead in the face, but Jenny's face seemed unmoved.

"Jenny chan that was meeeean," whined the boy.

"And so! Same with doing nothing when a friends in trouble!"

"Where? Friends?" He sounded confused.

Jen's heart sunk. Slowly her body fell straight as she turned over and grabbed another pillow above her head. She brought the new pillow to her chest.

"Go away…" whispered her voice. Tears almost streaming from her eyes in lumps.

It was quite. Jen had thought he left.

'I'm taking your advice Squalo teacher; I won't let them walk all over me,'

Suddenly something hit her bed! Turning over to push the object off and yell she stopped dead, as she touched the hip and legs of…Fran.

"You forgot this," He said in a monotone voice.

Bang! Her poem book hit her head when he dropped it.

"Hun…?"

"Lussuria told me to come see you and I thought it might help to return that," He didn't look at her.

"Oh, um…thank you-"

Now cutting her off more, "That's what boyfriend's are supposed to do right?"

Her heart instantly stopped; dead.

"What did you just…?" Jen's voice trailed off as a light blush came over her as he grinned.

"Well, it said in your book that you like guys who are nice and romantic, plus you want a guy who is loyal and can help you. Plus you can help…" He held up his hands showing his figures to each one. "But I don't want to be romantic. I might as well figure out what else you want to make up for it." He took one finger away, demonstrating the romance he cannot do.

But she was not sure if he was being sarcastic or not. 'To make up for… what does he mean by that?'

"B-but…" Jen shuttered, shaking her whole body.

"But you shouldn't change… or try… I…I…l-like you th-the way you are.." She hiccupped and covered her mouth.

She took her hands away. 'Oh perfect time for the hiccups !Brother!' she thought.

"Here…" Fran bent down as she looked up and her eyes widen. He kissed her. He kissed her for a split second under her bottom lip taking in only the bottom one as he pulled away. "See you were so shocked from my out of character action that it's now gone."

Blushing she smiled. "Thanks…" she looked down as he pulled her up to sit up straight, seeing how her body was so unsteady.

"Do you forgive me…" he pulled away looking curious.  
Jen mumbled.

"Hun, I don't understand what you are trying to say… And I don't think the mice could hear it either…"

"There are mice here?" She looked up shocked that such a house belonging to the Vaira could have mice.

"Probably…" he eventually answered. "So do you?"

"Do I-OH-Fo-fo-fer-fergive-I mean forgive-I umm…well…"

"Jenny-chan you're not making sense…"

"I DO!" She bowed her head. A smile crept up on to his lips.

His hands slowly meet her's and she smiled bashfully upwards at him.

**Hope you guys enjoyed nya~! Please review and tell me what challs thoughts nya! X3DDDD**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey yall's next chapter woot!! Hope you all enjoys its nya~! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soons nya~! I am in the middle of writing its nya~!

**Pleasse review nya~! ^-^**

* * *

They sat. One happy Lussuria and a VERY curious Leviathan watched the two teens eating together in a somewhat romantic way. It's not like there were candles and roses or anything, but the two of them were together; alone- and hand in hand.

"Wh-"Levi started, not really sure where he was going.

Lussuria, whom had the dinner check in his palm, turned his face to him a bit worried. "What's wrong Levi?"

"Th-that no good brat…" Levi started, trailing off a bit.

"Yes?" Lussuria moved a bit in his chair.

"Are you sure those two are dating?" he repeated once again, for what seemed to be the eighth time that morning.

"Hun, is it that hard to believe that those two love each other?" Lussuira looked back at the couple, he then pointed right at them. This gained Fran's attention.

"Levi-San-" Fran's voice whined, "It's very rude to gape and people especially when their off having a life-"

"Oh, shut it Fran!" Levi got up yelling while his hands slammed hard on the table.

"Not that you would ever know what that is like…" Fran looked to the side as he said these fatal words, smothering is words into his shoulder.

"FRAAAAAAAAN!!!!"

Moments later the sounds of 'Ushishishi's' could be heard entering the room. Lussuira was fiercely holding Levi back, as Fran looked down on him. Jen just sat facing next to her partner. Eyes wide, mouth drooped, and frozen stiff.

"Ushishishi! Looks like your having fun," Bel sneered. His mouth opening slightly more to say something till his smile started to fade.

"What's wrong Bel-Sempai?" Fran said but Bel paid it no mind, not even the screaming coming from Levi and the hushing of Lussuira couldn't break the Princes trance. If only, for the slightest moment, he deemed them worthy of his precious attention.

No, Belphegore's face fell into a confused look. He seemed to not be able to grasp something. But what something would this be? The fighting between Fran and Levi, he enjoyed it, the frightened look on Jen's face from this fighting, he thrived off it. It was the two hands holding that had thrown him off. The two hands of one female… and a male being together.

"Um?" Fran just looked at him curiously. "Bel-Sem-"

"Why are you holding the Princesses hand?!" Bel sneered, Jen now turned her eyes to focus on him.

"Oh that… Is that all Bel-Sempai?" Fran nodded to the female next to him.

"Yeah, that stupid peasant….Shishishishi."

"That's because were dating," the eyes of the two teen boys some how meet underneath Bel's hair and his laughing stopped.

"What's this?" It was becoming hard for Jen to tell if Bel was being his usual teasing self or if he was just straight out pissed.

The clocked ticked loudly, but slowly. It was like the time was smothering the atmosphere. Tick, tick, tick.

Fran could tell, and Fran wasn't going to miss his chance to tease him a bit more. "Oh, and that reminds me, Bel-Sempai, it seems that you need to find a new nickname. Since we started dating I have started to call her Princess Jenny."

"Only sometimes you do that though," Chuckled Jenny nervously.

"Why you stupid peasant," venom dribbled from Bel's voice. This remark seemed to stop every one in their tracks as all eyes landed, as they should, on their Prince.

"Hum?" two teens hummed in curiosity.

"You're dead!!!" Knifes flew from Bel's hands in a rage. Jenny nearly escaped all thanks to Lussuria who abandoned his post at holding back Levi and was dragged by the collar abruptly. "Wah," scream Jenny. A cloud of dust suffocated the room.

"Good job Bel!" Levi gave the thumbs up. "Now we can-"

"Move it and shut up dirty peasant!" Bel pushed him out of the way and Levi fell to his knees.

"Ah!" Jenny shirked as Fran had to dodge the fury of flying silver metal. "What are-"

"The Princess is the property of the Prince!" Bel threw more knifes his way as Fran dodged the best he could, hands over his head and ducking.

"Well technically she's not your Princess if she's dating me," Fran announced causing more anger to arouse inside the Prince.

"You brat!" Bel grew angry, his veins popping out of his pale skin.

"You're dead-"Bel spread apart his ten knifes to throw at the trouble maker, till someone yelled stop and grabbed a hold of his arms from behind.

Fran looked to his savior a bit relived and Belphegore only looked to see his rioting princess trying to hold him back. Which she did.

Bel smirked at her sorry attempted to stop him, "Is that all you're going to do, Princess? That's really the best Squalo could teach you? Ushishishi."

"VOII!! What was that?!?!" Demanded the new voice belonging to the long white haired man who strolled in the doorway.

"Ah, Squalo now enter-"Fran was cut off by more knifes as the girl tried holding Bel back.

"Please stop it Bel! I-"She held tighter but was soon dragged away.

"Voi!!!" She stared bewildered into his fuming eyes. "I taught you not to EVER beg!!"

"But-Bu-I!"

"No buts brat!! You still have a long way to go!" Squalo looked to them all. "Bel you're lucky that the Boss is away right now."

"Ha, you think I would have tired this with him around… He'd kill me!" Bel said cockily.

"Let's go brat-training starts now!" Squalo started dragging her.

"Hey! Squalo wait up! You're moving too fast." Fran slowly stood up.

"Voi you're not coming brat!" twisted the roaring man.

Fran only stared blankly at him, "But were dating now and I feel like watching her train… I might see something interesting."

"FRAN!!!" Jen squeaked in embarrassment.

Squalo's face dropped, "WH-What?!" that was defiantly not something he would be expecting especially inside the Vaira head courters.

"Umm… It's true, if you want proof just go read Jenny-chan's poems," Fran looked to the melting girl. "By the way, do you have your journal right now, Jenny-chan-"

"FRAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" She screamed in embarrassment.

-

-

-

-

Bel just stood there looking at them, absorbing everything. Minutes later he sneaked a peek at Jen's practice. He glared at the green haired boy who had stolen his princess. He stared at him with absolute fury.

The princess belonged to him he thought as he ignored Lussuira whom called to him. His face was motionless till a thought crossed his mind. His Princess was revolting so he would simply just have to snatch her back. But how… That was when his smile grew to enormousness lengths as he watched her fall flat on her stomach. In pain.

-

-

-

-

Jen fell flat on her back this time as she was knocked down, her sword in hand.

"Jenny-chan you make that sword seem like a slower when you're laying like that…" Fran called to her.

"Thank you for making me feel like a flower pot Fran…"

"VOOIIIIIIII I'll break you like a flower pot if your not careful brat!!" The sword man swung his sword and went in for the charge.

"Jen-chan don't get killed, I don't want you to die on the very first day we are together… that you now know of,"

"NOW know OF?!" Jerking her head back in shock fran pointed, "Look… out…" Fran was just in time to somewhat warn his girl friend as she dodged his attack.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I had to post this tonight, I felt bad that I didn't get to do it sooner nya _ But I g2g to bed nows so hear it is nya~! XDD

OKAY! JUST SO YOU GUYS ALL NO I made up a medical condition in hear cus I didn't no what to have her have and I wanted to do something really really random so yas sorry if it stinks nya _

Also a I was asked to post this URL hear so that you guys could vote, it's a Award show nya~! :// .net/ topic/72797/23864166/1/ Just remove the spaces please nya~! ^-^

Please Review nya~! ^-^

* * *

Falling once, and falling about a million times later she was still getting better in her training. The falling just happened a bit longer each second then the first few times she had been tripped up by Squalo's mad skills.

Jen was fighting with Squalo with all her might, but still Squalo taught the girl as fiercely as he could. Without any sympathy for her.

Jen swung her sword around as madly as she could, and Fran couldn't help noticing the smile that keep trying to plaster its way onto her pale sweaty face.

"Voi, that's enough brat!" he slashed his sword down like a knight would if anyone defied him.

Stopping she skidded before almost falling, Fran calling out, "Oh that was a close one Jenny-Chan, I was sure you were about to fall."

She giggled.

"You're as pale as a ghost; get some rest," Turning now before he marched forward into Vaira HQ he added, "We'll pick this up again in the morning…"

Smiling she saluted her master. "Right Squalo-alo-lo-lolo-AHHHCUUU!!!!!"

Birds in the distance seemed to go silent for a single moment before going back to their delightful love songs.

"Jenny-Chaaaan, you should cover your nose with your arm next time, you don't want to pass it to anyone," Fran stood from his spot under the tree brushing the dirt off his pants.

Turning to face her now boyfriend she smiled a bit confused, "but I didn't even cover with my hands, no one was around… My fault sorry…" She quietly added embarrassed.

Fran smiled calmly and walked over to her placing his arm around her shoulder causing the girl's face to gain some color.

"You know you look like a blushing ghost right now," he bent down placing a light kiss on her for head.

Jen said nothing as she blushed madly into the palms of her hands causing Fran to pick up his favorite past time; Making his girl friend blush.

"Jeeennny… You're too cute to cover your face, you shouldn't do that…"

"Fran your doing that on purpose… aren't you!" She squealed from inside her hands.

"Humm, well its fun to see you so shy… and not to mention I like seeing you blush."

Jerking her head up in her newly found habit of yelling out in embarrassment, "F-F-Fran I-ACHU!!"

Fran's free hand found its way to her forehead. "Oh no Jenny you're sick."

"Wh-what?"

-

-

"Ohhh~Poor littlie Jenny-Chan!" Lussuira sang from outside the door.

He was dressed with an apron on, pink and with yellow dandelions, as he spoke with Squalo. "It's a good thing you stopped training when you did Squ-Kun. Her fever is really high," The man's voice filled with worry.

"Che! I told you this morning she didn't look well…. VOI WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN FEEDING HER?!" Squalo squealed ear splittingly.

Jen could hear Squalo yelling from outside her room. Fran listened from his seat next to her bed as he tried tuning out both the men's voices.

"Jen Chan, I can't read you writing here," Fran held her dark green poem book in her direction.

Fran had becoming very interested in her writings. Mainly because the newer ones were about the Vaira, and not only that but mainly the ones whom revolved around Xanxus.

"Oh…" leaning forward she read the word. "it's… Umm… I cant read it…"

"You shouldn't be leaning out of bed Jen- Chan you'll probably fall over…"

"Then why did you ask me to lean-"

"I said what was this word, not to lean…"

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry!" her head smacked into her pillow causing her to ach more.

"Umm…" groaned the girl.

Lussuira popped his happy head into the room with Squalo yelling his trade mark VOI from near him, "Fran, how's she-!"

"My head…"

"Oh, never mind them. Don't worry Jenny; I'll go get you some asprin for that head ach of yours," Lussuria said his last words happily.

"Hurry mother," Fran said placing his hand atop the poor girls head. "I can't see the Princess blush in her condition."

"….Fran…." moaned the poor girl as her boyfriend started to rub her head.

"Feel and better?" said the concerned boy.

"Uh…huh," she tried to nod but it was very weak.

-

-

Bel leaned against the wall to the medical cabinet throwing the asprin container in his hand up and down before heading off to empty the components.

-

"Oh dear," Lussuira said completely in shock.

"What?" Squalo leaned his body up to look at the man from a side ways angle.

"Squalo it seems were all out of medicine," Lussuira said looking threw some more bottles to see if there was any thing in the empty containers that were left.

"Speaking of which, there were more bottles this morning," Squalo's voice held suspicion as his eyes narrowed.

A new voice added to the mix, "Captain Squalo how would you know that?" Fran stopped a few good feet away as the long haired man yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL GIVING ME A HEAD ACH!!!"

"But… you're the loud one here" Fran seemed tranquil still.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Squalo looked almost ready to pounce.

"Squalo!" yelled Lussuira in a panic, "We must hurry!"

"Why is that?" Squalo questioned rather annoyed.

Lussuira stared at both men now, "I remember when we were going threw her brothers files. There was a medical condition that seemed to appear in both Jenny and-"

"So what's your point?" Squalo sneered.

Lussuira looked a bit worried as he spoke, Fran and Squalo both looked a bit interested. His green hair flopped down past his eyes and he spoke carefully, choosing his next few words with incise precision, making sure he won't get beat up by it later.

"It seems Jenny and her brother… were in an accident and when getting high fevers and if not treated properly they can go into a serious-"

"Huh?" blinked Fran, "I didn't know that happened to her!"

"Well… it's because there were some chemicals that mixed with her DNA and caused her body to react in these ways-"

"Voi, what the heck! Is her whole family full of no good klutzes!!!"

"Aw that's not very nice Captain Squalo," Fran held up her poem book once more, "Especially after that request I made with Jenny on writing what she thought of all the Vaira members. That's just mean."

"Ah! Really what did she say about us?" Lussuira chimed getting off topic.

"Jenny-Chan said that you're one of her closest friends that she has ever had," Fran's statement was directed at Lussuira, who held his face as he twisted his hips in joy.

"And…"

"Voi! Enough of that brat!" Squalo turned ready to head out the door.

"Where are you going Captain Squalo, don't you want to know that Jenny thinks your like a father figure to her… Oh darn!" Fran hit his hand to his palm. "I said that out loud."

Squalo stopped, "I'm a father figure?" Squalo faced the boy halfway; he defiantly was not expecting that.

"Oh no the medicine! I almost forgot!" Lussuria fainted dramatically.

"You mean you did forget Mother," Fran directed to Lussuira.

"Che…" Squalo turned while the other two went on with their business of taking care of Jenny. 'There is no way all that medicine just went missing and those two know it…. What the hell is Bel planning to do now!?' Thought the swordsman, as he marched right past Xanxus towards Bel's room.

"BEL! VOI!!! OPEN UP!!!!!" he pounded on the door.

-

-

Bel stood like a cliff, perfectly straight up, the sun hitting him in a bright and beautiful way. This was only adding to his attractiveness as his hair seemed to shine.

Lussuira and the Boss had brought her to Vaira long ago as he remembered the first time he meet Jenny. The first time she was brought down stairs, her shy demeanor exciting him. He loved the power he held over her; there aren't many people who he's seen so shy. This is a first and a last of seeing a bashful person join the Vaira.

But Bel stood their thinking about her, why was she not his?

"Hum-" Suddenly a voice came from behind him. Bel's mouth twitched from a line into an angry frown. "Bel-sempai what are you doing here?"

Bel slowly turned to him, his frown not changing.

Fran stood atop the small hill only a few five feet away.

"Bel-Sempai… "He didn't get a response yet, Bel was too angry. It seemed really unlike him not to say anything yet, but he new something was wrong. Bel's mouth was slowly opening and strange sounds where coming from it as his smile appeared. But it became a sicker as he walked towards Fran, not before Fran got the sentence of, "Hey, Bel-Sempai, I'm on the hill does that make me king and higher than you," Or something to that effect, and it didn't seem to want to process to Bel's head.

"Bel…Sempai?" Fran took a step back gulping, the brown paper bag of over flowing medication in his hands still at his chest.

Fran was saying his name once more but regretted it as a knife flew by his head, almost scratching his cheek as he leaned forward to dodge.

"You stupid peasant!" an eerie aura shot out from his words, "You dare to take the Princess as your own… a Princess that belongs to a Prince already and dare to pass her off as your own…" Bel stopped now, taking a breath from his rambling. He was on now on Fran's ground. 'This is good. I will take him over. I will be victorious.' "That's unforgivable…" Bel continued as well as letting out a sick sounding squeal. Fran turned, jumped, and successfully landed on to a tree nearby, the lone tree, and that was the tree that had Bel's blade carved in it.

Fran come across as surprises, springing from one foot to the next as Bel started to hurl additional knifes.

"Crap…"

He shot off into the distance and at the same time; Bel was hot on his trail.

-

-

"Hummm." Lussuira gazed longingly at the clock on the wall then to the wrist watch he had just put on 4 hours ago in order to keep track of how long the wet rag upon Jen's head would stay cold for.

The door opened and Lussuira turned in hopes of finding Fran. But sadly he got Jen's teacher instead.

"Voi, Lussuira where's Bel?" Squalo asked not even bothering to take his time asking.

"Oooh I don't know, maybe he's out playing target again," Lussuira started to muse.

"Hnp…" Squalo started to rotate irritably.

"By the way, you haven't been to town have you?" a worried look was now in his eyeballs.

"No why?" Squalo ogled him.

"Oh my! I was hoping you had gone so far as to look for Bel in town."

Squalo now faced him, excepting the worse of news and was prepared to yell. "Voi, like I'd go to town for him!"

"Humm, it seems that Fran's still missing too. He was supposed to get the medication Jen needed."

"Che! That brat probably got side tracked once again. I honestly doubt he'd change his act for anybody in any situation!" snapped the swashbuckler.

"Hummm, you're right but that was over four hours ago…"

"Four hours?" Squalo became suspicious.

"Actually four and a half-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MINOR DETIALS!!!"

Just as this was shouted, Fran stood in the doorway. All beaten up, and covered with dirt and scratches, but most of all blood covered him, from head to toe. Blood soaked his hair and as a consequence dripped to the floor, leaving a crimson puddle on the floor.

Lussuira caught this; the same as Squalo did. The wreaking odors from the dirt, blood and sweat consumed the room in a deadly horror.

"Fran what on earth happened to you~?" Lussuira came over to him;" We started to fear the worse!" Lu placed his hand on his shoulder, trying not to barf.

"DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS DAMN LUSSUIRA!!!"

"Bel-Sempai's really angry with me… Tonight I saw a side of him that I don't think any normal person could have…"

Lussuira looked more worried; frowning his brow. "I see, so that's why it took so long."

"Well the first few hours I got lost and some tourist asked me where to buy this hood hat, but I told them they should ask Bel… I think I sent them to their dooms."

Squalo twitched at this and stormed off. "Just get that medicine to that sick brat up stairs!"

-

-

Squalo started to walk off to the Vaira HQ exit, what had happened clear inside his head and what had happened, why the medicine was gone and why Fran had been attacked.

The door opened just before he could reach it and in walked a dark figure covered in what seemed to be more then just his own blood.

"I'm shocked Fran got a blow on you…" Squalo started.

"Hum." A sharp glace and insane smile placed on his lips, less insane then the one given to Fran. "Squalo what brings you here?"

"Don't give me that Bel…"

"Ushsishishi.. Did the Froggy get home safely?" sneered the Prince.

"He's covered in his own blood…. Any of that yours?"

Bel started to walk past him to his room, "Like a peasant could spill the blood of royalty."

"So you intended to kill him off to get a hold of that shy brat-"

"Don't say that now…" Bel stopped, "Or she may go back to being shy…Ushishishi…" he disappeared like a ghost in fog.

"Fran what is it…" Squalo twisted to face the teen. His half-dead body was still soaked in his own gruelingly blood.

"You really are her dad. Aren't you Captain Shark?" Fran said plainly.

"VOOIII GO GET CLEANED UP!!"

"I didn't know you cared Captain Shark-"

"VRAAAII!! OF COURSE I DON'T!!! I DON'T WONT TO KEEP SMELLING YOU ALL THROUGHOUT THE HOUSE, SO GO!!!!" the white haired man stomped his foot before heading up the staircase towards his own room.

Fran momentarily stood in place for a second before leaving. "He better only be a father figure to her…. I don't think Jenny-chan would want to hear his loud sounds all the time… or even bare to hear it with her head ach…"

"VRIAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Squalo was close enough to hear his uttered nonsense. "I"L BLOW YOUR EAR OFF BRAT!!"

-

-

Meanwhile upstairs sleeping in a heavy pant, Jen lay with her tiny mouth open completely unaware of the figure that stepped into the room to see her.

The door slowly shut, not creaking one bit. No footsteps could be heard, only the flooring creaking softly. For once it was silent, but the thumping of her heart, may perhaps, have been easily sensed.

A creak of the floor darkened the peacefulness.

Her eyes fluttered open while the dark and shadowy figure came before her.

"F…..Fr…Bel?" the image got clearer.

A psychotic grin replaced his small content smile as he moved in for a kill, of a different kind.

"W…what are you…" meekly her voice was cut off as Bel's lips hit hers soft and tenderly.

Jen was not able to process what happened because her head was too much to bare.

Bel pulled closer to her ear and slowly and darkly she under stood what happened as his words came to her, "Say you'll dump the frog or you die…" a knife slid out of his sleeve, for what appeared out of know where for Jen, since she was still very ditzy.

"W…what?" Jen said as a new knife started to slowly and gracefully appear; trailing lightly across her soft, tender weak arm.

His smile became an evil smirk, teeth showing and as it seemed his regular insanity was coming back as he leaned in more. To what she knew, this was not regular insanity, this was tremendous insanity. An insanity she has never seen from him before. An sinful insanity.


	10. Chapter 10

Bel made him self much more of a bull on the bed. He was big and overruling, which included leaning half of him self on top of poor sick, weak, boy shy Jenny.

Slowly her brain began register what was going on. The gears were spinning out of control.

"Bel" She said wanting to go wide eyed at him.

"Don't make the Prince repeat himself Dump him! Tell the Prince you love him Say you belong to the Prince," smiled Bel, wanting to believe she would behave, but knowing better of it as he stoked her left check affectionately but playfully.

"B-but Bel," her words finally spoke from after a minute. "I-I cant."

"Whats this?" Bel seemed to mock her now, his hand trailing to her hair, twisting a strand of it.

His back sat up straight, towering over her; looking down at her weak form, "You're in no position to tell the Prince such a lie."

"But Belphegore… I..."

"You're my Princess!"

"Yes… and he's my Prince." Things started to get heavy around her as her vision quickly stared to blur. "I can't hurt him Bel!"

The door slowly started to open in a pausing sequence.

"I love him!" She said confidently. She stared right into to his dead eyes.

Bel was about to speak but these words left him lifeless.

As soon as Fran opened the door fully, Jen had drifted into a deep sleep.

"I see you've wasted no time Bel-Sem~pai," his hand was ready on the door almost certain that he would have to use it as a shield. The hallway light flowed in through the part of the room past Fran. The light from behind cast Fran into a dark shadow; Bel though he looked even more menacing than before.

"Of course! A Prince's time is quite valuable," Bel stated, "I don't want to waste it on dirty peasants like you."

"…" Fran just stared at him, as Bel watched as he stroked his Princesses check. "So you came to steal my girlfriend?"

Knifes where thrown from Bel's hands to hit Fran directly right above his head, getting his hat in the cross fire as Fran ducked.

"Don't move, or I won't get a clear shot… Ushishishi…" Bel seemed a slightly less angry being able bombard him.

"Bel-Sempai…You can't just steal my girlfriend like that. Did you honestly believe that she would switch to you that easily? I mean, she didn't write about you in her poems," Fran snickered evilly.

Bel's face ran red from anger and slightly from embarrassment.

"She belongs to the Prince," he yelled as he stood up for himself.

"She loves me not you Be-"Fran never got to finish these words as Bel charged at him fierce fully like a stray lion. He pinned him to the ground, snaring his fangs.

"You're dead!" Bel held up a fist full of knifes straight up and went to strike down. "ARGGG"

"BEL NO!"

"VOOOI!!!"

-

-

-

-

'F…Fran…' Jen thought as her eyes slowly began to open their shields. Fran was right in her line of sight, and looking majestic at that.

"Oh, you're up Jenny-chan," Fran placed his hand to her forehead. "Humm…"

"Oh Jenny-chan your finally awake~!" stated Lussuira strutting in. "Fran what's wrong?" Lussuria stopped, and clapped his hands together in a questioning way. "Did something happen?" he said artistically.

"Lussuira-You stole the name I call Jenny-chan!" Fran whined.

"Oh sorry, but it really just can't be helped. It's kind of natural now." He waved off, "So what's wrong?"

"Well mother hen, I've just realized that her head is a lot cooler then it was fifteen minutes ago."

"Don't you mean five?" Lussuira questioned.

"Five, fifteen, does it really matter? I've had my hand to her head eight times every hour.."

Jenny blushed and hid under the covers.

Fran noticed this and looked her way. "Ah Jenny-chan… You're still as shy and as meek as ever. To think I actually thought I was getting through to you."

Jenny came out from the covers and stared. Humph.

"How disappointing…"

"-FRAN!!!" She whined lightly hitting his chest with her fists. "That's not nice!!"

"When did you start getting this violent?" Fran said as the smaller youth kept hitting him. "I guess Captain Shark Face really did a number on you Jenny-Chan~" Fran started to whine, "You made my chest go numb… aww man."

"Eep! Sorry F-F-…." Pulling back she held her hands to her face, still in their ball forms.

"Jenny-chan you didn't say my name right," at this being said Jen buried herself under the covers again, as Fran lightly added. "That's a wonderful thing to say to your lover…"


	11. Memmo

Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry but my computer that has my stories saved on it right now needs a new screen so I cant get on it. So I have to wait for a new monitor. Sorry!! My computer keeps breaking nya! _


	12. Chapter 11

HELLO EVERY BODY NYA~! XDDD LOL! Well hear it is! The Next chapter is hear and I hope you all enjoy your selfs nya~! ^-^

**I'll begain the next one right away, please review and tell me what you thinks nya~!**

Both of their eyes were shut snuggly. Jen snuggled up to the warm body next to her.

'_This is sooo nice..'_ Slowly her eyes started to open. _'Fran.'_ She smiled laying her head back down on him. Then her eyes shot open in horror. _'Fran?_' Her head tilted to the bed as she said his name with each new look as his name rose to higher volumes in her head till she screamed.

"FRAN!!!"

Her mouth became winder and wider with each new scream. And with every shriek a new tone overflowed from her lips.

With a thud she fell to the floor. Pointing to the covers, her mouth agape and accusing finger trembling. She pulled the covers off the bed and wrapped them around herself, from awkwardness. Fran twitched and sleepily looked to where Jen had once been, he called to her after crawling onto her spot.

"Jenny –Chan… You're not a very nice…."

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!? MY BED?!" She stood.

Fran looked around him. "Oh, it seems it is. I guess after you fell asleep I did to…"

"-Why didn't you leave?!"

Fran whined, that he was tired.

"Tired then you should have went to bed!!"

"I did…."

"IN YOUR ROOM!!!!!!!"

"JENNAVIE!!!" Squalo burst threw the door, "YOU STUPID BRAT SHUT UP ALREADY!!! IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!!!"

"S-sorry," Jen bowed her head and exhaled her angry fumes, fully glad she had not spent the WHOLE night with Fran.

"Che!" Squalo was nearly closed the door, when he stopped, grabbed the handle and swung it fiercely open with a bang.

His eyes were so fixated on the bed, that he paid no attention until the door bounced back and hit him square in the forehead.

Jen glanced to her bed as well then realized what made her teacher stop. She too looked at Fran unhappy.

Fran blinked, "You know, I swear I can see you two getting closer together while the bed beneath me shrinks."

They just stayed still.

"VRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The word echoed throughout the house and woke every one up; an unhappy Xanxus would take care of the shark man later for this.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Fran thought for a moment, then said calmly, "We had-"

Jen pushed him off the bed as she lunged at him turning to Squalo after being satisfied with the "Ughfh" sound coming from the boy off the bed. Who probably just got a very bad bruise.

"YOU DID!" Squalo said immediately after Fran tried to explain.

"No! Ignore him Squalo- He just fell asleep here, we…" Jen's hands flew around in frustration.

"You better not have done…"

Fran's voice came out behind the bed, his body still flat on the floor, "But I want to…"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" Both of the other beings yelled stomping their feet.

Squalo was about to leave once more, instead he twisted to meat Jen's brown eyes.

"What the hell! Just think, if the Boss finds out about this. He will be…" Squalo cleared his through.

"Squalo!!" Jen clung to him, tears in her eyes. "I beg you, don't tell!"

Squalo only stared at her, his eyes were firm but he was getting soft under those eyes; those teary eyes belonging to Jenny.

Although he didn't want to show he was getting supple he turned from her sharply poisoning him arm on his hip and pointing his sword hand at Fran.

"You two better not do anything!"

Fran waved his hands in front of his face and shook his head, "Ah, don't worry, I wasn't planning to tell-"

"-Don't worry, Squalo nothing will happen," She smiled confidently.

"Hey Jenny-Chan you interrupted me!" Fran moaned waddling towards the two. His hand slid gently along his girlfriends shoulder and he pulled her into a hug. "But I still love you anyways," he whispered in her ear.

"Che…" Squalo turned his gaze about to walk out and as he did his last words were, then you better prove it.

"Squalo?" Jen said, her eyes lighting up like she had another person who cared and Squalo realized this.

"Who new you cared so much Captain Squalo…" Fran mumbled just loud enough for the shark man to hear.

"VRIAA!! I DON'T!!" the angry Italian man turned and waved his sword, neither teen moved, being fully use to this, and in Fran's case… just not caring. "I DON'T WANT MY TIME TO BE FOR NOTHING AND I DON'T WANT HER DISGRACING ME!"

"Disgracing?" Jen's face paled.

The two men got into an argument as Jen started to feel dizzy realizing she would have to do her best to make sure she didn't turn her Master into a fully fledged laughing stock, if anyone even had the courage to do thus.

As Fran told Squalo he should just be happy he got to help, in the distance a screaming man could be heard coming from the upstairs on the far side of the house.

"What was that?" Jen was still in her daze looking around her nervously. The two boys had stopped to listen as well.

"Sounds like the Boss man is upset again," Fran motioned to her.

"I'm not a man…" twitched Jen.

"You could be…." Fran smiled approving of her resistance, only causing her to give him the look of I'm going to kill you.

Jens face went red and seconds later WACK, Fran got hit and was on the floor. Blood whooshed out his nose, and he felt his vision getting blurred. "Ouch."

Jen's eyes were closed, not knowing her own strength. Squalos only remark was a smirk, but the two teens were busy, Fran telling her she should be careful, and how she could do that. While calming the freaked out girl with a wave of reassuring words, they continued the conversation.

Squalo gave them a satisfied, sidelong look," Hum, you better keep it up Brat,"

"Who me or-?" Jen blinked.

"THE BRAT I'VE BEEN TRAINING!!!" It was like he brought his blood pressure up a notch with every breath he took. The ground shook even harder and fiercer since both Xanxus and Squalo were yelling at the top of their lungs. This was not going to be a pleasant day.

"You make sure that Bel doesn't kill her."

Fran smiled, standing he putting his arm around Jen's waist releasing her from her freaked out state.

"Don't worry," Fran said softly "He's not allowed into my room."

Jen mentally banged her head. "What's that suppose to mean?" she mumbled with a throbbing head, for what seemed like the millionth time that week.

"That Bell can't get to you if you're in my room." Fran smirked. "We had a deal."


	13. Chapter 12

HEY! I HOPE YOU ALL NEJOY THIS CHAPTER! I hope I've gotten a bit better and making a faster chapter apprence, its been really hard lately epsicaly, but your comments help me get it out faster knowing that you guys want this out nya~! ^-^

Noodles hopes you all enjoy this chapter, and I will work on another one hopfully today~! -^-^-

"What?"

Jens face seemed to become ghostly as she stared blankly ahead.

"This is where you'll be staying" Said the teal hair boy stretching his arm out."Jenny-Chan you don't seem to want to pay any attention to me today!" The boy whined as he looked at his scared to death, totally confused absolutely blanking out girl friend.

Sighing he walked over to her and pulled her close. "Jen-Chan I don't want this to sound like one of those cheesy romances," He slid his eyes to the side in a panic that someone was watching them. It was only his imagination. "But, this is the only place Bell-Sempai won't come looking for you."

"Really?" Jen seemed to brighten with this though.

Fran was quite and thought about it for the moment.

"What?" Her head tilted.

"Unless he decides to break the rules of our pact…"

A light went off in Jens head and she turned to walk out the door.

"Jenny-Chan, its fine if you sleep in here… No one has to know… and besides it's much safer if you stay with some one who knows how to fight…"

"I thought you were a magician?" Jen turned to him.

"I'm an illusionist for the group…" Fran stared at his girl friend as she did the same.

Jens face got closer, and soon he inclined closer too, until she spoke.

"Are they the same thing?" Jen goofily questioned, confused.

"Jenny-Chan! You just ruined the mood!" Whined the boy as he went to take a seat on his bed.

"Mood?" Jen questioned then panicked grabbing her hands together and strangling her right hand with her left. "WHAT? MOOD! NO NO NO! NO NO NO WAY! THERE'S NO MOOD, MOODS ARE NOT HERE, THERE'IS NO SUCH THINGS AS MOODS IN THIS ROOM!" Jen grabbed her face as she began to have a panic attack.

Fran only watched his girlfriend. Her hands enclosed around her face, moving their way to a different parts of her face and back as she looked around in horror.

"You've never had a boyfriend have you… Virgin Princess Jenny-"

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" Jen ran over to Fran and on her way there tripped. And fell.

The loud thud made her stop and relax for a moment as she was sprawled on the floor. Slowly she rubbed her head and she looked around dizzily at her surroundings.

Fran's room was unsurprisingly very gorgeous like the rest of the house. No surprise there. But what was a total shock was the fact that Fran's entire room was like the outdoors. There were mounds of garbage flooded the floor, so no one could even imagine what color carpet he had; if he even had any. Fran was defiantly living up to his name of Untidy.

The windows meanwhile where shaded with the royal red curtains, both short and held together with a golden like rope. The suns evil attempt to brighten the dim lighted room was tortured by the curtains strong fabric and the ropes strong hold keeping them together.

Jens mouth opened, "Why are your Curtains tied in a knot?"

The curtain on the other side of the room was tied unlike the other wich only had the ropes tied in a very sloppy manner.

"Aw so you've caught that Princess Jenny…" Fran smiled like he was some what but not really amused. "That's because they kept opening, the wind wont stop blowing them open…. You see?"

"I see, but why not just close the window?" Jen sat up and sat next to Fran not daring to take her eyes off of the young sorcer.

Fran put his finger up with closed eyes and waited a moment, trying to draw a dramatic effect on the girl.

"Fran?"

"Bel-Sempai broke the window," One eye opened to stare at the reaction of realization on the girl, and the other eye opened a bit more near the end to get its fair share to.

"W-wait… This deal… It wasn't… be-because of…of…"

"Yep that's right Jenny Chan… Bel-Sempai broke my window and I don't have enough money to get it fixed yet. Well seeing that Bel keeps stealing from me I made a deal he could no longer come in my room with me…."

Jen face palmed herself as she shock her head in disbelief… "Oh, Fran…"  
hat…." Jens face seemed to pale as she stared blank ahead of her.


	14. Chapter 13

Yo guys, so here it is! Pleass tell me what you all think~! NYA! XD

Jen's eyes were blanketed with her heavy fears that stormy, stormy night.

She was lying on the floor she had focused so hard to clean all day. Fran's room was truly a mess, even under the mess! It's scary to even think about!

But, what got to the girl the most was as she slept on the floor right next to Fran and his bedding, his messy, untidy bedding, was that she could not sleep soundly like her Frog Prince. But rather she kept dreaming, over and over again, in reputation, of the other Prince that seemed to haunt her over Varia's head.

_It was dark, too dark for her liking. There she stood in an old Victorian like Gown that was in crusted with red and blue jewels that circled the fabric on her feet. The white fabric was layered with a golden trim wherever the beads lay around her hands and circling her shoulders. The beads lying firm and smoothly unlike any other beaded fabric she had ever worn. Her shoulders where covered in the beads only kept in by the very bold and gold stitching around it and the golden fabric that was arrange under it by an inch with red bows on both sides.___

_The floor she stood upon was clean and clear and started to glisten as she moved one foot forward. But suddenly around her the candles that were hung on the wall blew out and the white walls had fallen to a deep grayish black color. Her dress picked up with a sudden breeze and had been town off, now only leaving the jewels that corseted her hips. The big red gem stone that lay below her belly button (which has a beautiful red stitching papered with a yellow X on it) soon started to turn black. There was a creepy feeling that arouse in her as she felt a presence behind her. ___

_Jen solitary watched as the markings turned a variety of colors as she backed away in her stunning red heels.___

_"Who…Who's there?" was what she wanted to say but instead it came out, "STAY BACK! GO AWAY?" In a teary eyed scream that pleaded for help.___

_"Ushishishi…" echoed throughout her ears.___

_It was Bel! She knew it! And she panicked; her head rose up in fear as she half looked to the door behind him, which was made possible by her heels.___

_"Stay back…" She shuttered. Her hands seemingly got closer to her head with each new number that seemed to be counted faster then the clicks of Bel's feet.___

_"Ushishishi, what's the matter Princess? You look scared!" He half taunted half laughed in his insane way.__  
__Then he froze. Just like that.___

_He looked her over, and frowned in displeasure. "That's not the dress I bough you?"___

_Jen gave the impression of looking for a window to call out of. There was one that appeared, but as she turned and with another round of his laughing it was gone.___

_She timidly spun her heels back towards his face; her hands became closer to engulfing her face before she screamed in terror. ___

_"Did that man give it to you? And after I told you you weren't allowed to take anything from other men?"___

_"Umm…" Jen didn't like how close Bel had gotten; he was no more than 2 feet away. Not nearly shallow enough in this dreaded pool of despair she seemed to be drowning in.___

_"Bell…" She barely whispered.___

_But he heard. "Hum? What's that Princess? You want to apologize? I'll come closer then," He leaned his forward, "so I can hear it," he emphasized with big mouth movements. "…After all you just had surgery, you can't speak loudly or you'll cough up blood again…Shishi…" He took a step forward. ___

_"Please don't…"___

_"I'm almost there Princess…" Bel smiled insanely, he didn't look right.___

_"No, stay back…" She inched away with her back and head stretching upwards as if her eyes would roll back with it.___

_He was a foot away now.___

_"S-s-STAY BACK!" With that scream he ran at her and grabbed hold of her hands as she tried to get away a moment before, instead blood stretched into the air, and she now lay coughing as it dripped from her mouth.___

_He stood there smiling, he liked what he saw. His girl, in fear, and of him. He felt excited and wanted to do what came naturally to him.___

_"Ushishishi, Princess, your bleeding. That's not good~!" He said as his voice became a high pitch laugh. "Here… let your Prince take care of the rest for you… it seems like you want to bleed so bad!" The next thing she knew another part of the bottom of the dress was gone as she watched in horror as he threw her to the ground, she couldn't struggle she was to dead inside to do it and yet she tried to fight him with her screaming eyes. But he only laughed and mocked her.___

_"I don't like these ones…" Bel chimed as he stopped in confusion and said cheerily. He started to pluck at the beads, and pluck he did till only one color was left. The blood red ones the exact same color she had just coughed up.___

_It looked as if it had grown darker and she started to weep.___

_"What's wrong? Don't like this either?" He stretched his head near hers then laid his forehead down on her right shoulder. "You don't like the yellow? Then I'll rip them out for you…"___

_The next thing she knew the yellow string was gone. "This fabric has to go, it's too bright for a princess," The yellow fabric was gone. And then he stopped to admire how she looked. A huge smile on his face.___

_"It's still too bright, but don't you worry Princess. I know exactly how to get rid of this!" His knife was lifted and scissors magically appeared in his hands. Not a second passed before blood was spattered everywhere as he cut deeper and deeper into her skin, her dress soaked up viciously furthermore it had less or more weight on it then any other part of the dress, Bel personally made sure.___

_As Bel leaned over her, her soar bloodied body laid almost into the abyss of darkness, he got closer and said to her, his voice demonic with no regrets of what he'd just done, he said, "Don't ever forget, you belong to the Prince…"_

Her eyes jolted her away from the covers she used with a medium sounding 'meep' came from her mouth. Tears not yet ready to pour out. Her mouth began to fall into despair.

"Umm…" Jenny looked to see the sound coming from a sleepy eyed Fran whom was lying on his belly and holding his pillow, looking at her through those sleepy eyes as he looked back at her. "Jenny chan, what's with you?"

Jenny's eyes started to water as she unconscionably got up and leaped into the bed and wrapped her arms around the side of Fran she lay straight from, hugging and crying onto his back. Fran could comfortably see her from the angle he looked on from, even more then the fact she was only a few inches away from his head.

He looked back to the boarding of the bed in front of him, as he sighed and slowly sat up, Jen moving with him, not wanting to let go.

"Jenny-chan, it's late… Go back to bed…" He looked to the clock again after just looking once more before he had gotten up, "Jenny-chan its four in the morning…"

She did nothing but cry.

"…Jenny…Chan…?" He questioned as he leaned and bowed his head over to see that she was half asleep her self. Knowing the outcome of a few hours from now could be bad, worse, extremely worse or simply good, maybe okay. He grabbed her with one arm and arranged her comfortably, somewhat tightly but not to tight for she needed air, seeing that he just didn't want to get tears on him. Then he grabbed a hold of the sheets and pulled them down with him as he closed his eyes he felt her pull closer to him. He opened up and watched her as he still kept her in his arm; his other arm now went under the pillow he was using for more support. She had her eyes closed shut, and he only watched for a moment or so as she struggled to fall back into her peaceful dream world. He kept close still as he fell asleep, quite happy with the outcome.


	15. Lil Memmo

Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the wait, I'm gonna have the next one up soon, right now however Its abit difficult, I may bealbe to post it this weekend but I'm not sure, I hurt my wrist where it feels as if its BURNING, so I'm gonna let it rest for a while.

Also if I don't post it this weekend, I'll try to post it soon, I am accualy about to go to collage, I have to be there this Monday and I am not quite sure when I get my computer, so it might be a while, but not to long!

I promise you I am so tottaly not gonna stop writing, I'm just gonna be a whiles! But hopfully not to long-Cuse that would kill me cuse I HATE making you guys wait, and I love to write! So I'll hopfully have it up soon!


	16. Chapter 14

I AM SOOO SORRY EVERY ONE! I no I am soo sorry that for the past maybe two months I don't know if longer but I've been having such slow updates, I apologies!

I have had so much going on. I thank you all for your patience! I really appreciate you all reading my story and I wanted to thank you all!

I have just started collage and I will make sure that I have a chapter up as soon as I can for you all, and my self (I LOVE WRITING THISS! XDDD)

Please review it really dose help me get my stories out sooner (even tho I keep posting late and trust me it bugs me very greatly that I've been doing that and I don't mean to do that but I've had so much going on nya! I sorry nya nya!-=_=- (I post my kitty face for you nya!)) But it dose help me knowing what you all think as well.

Fran was the first one to wake that morning, or so he though.

As a sleepy blinking boy refused to get up nothing came to his mind. It was like he had not remeberence of what had happened a few hours before.

Fran instantly sat up in bed when there was a sudden thud unexpectedly at his right and a sudden empty feeling besides him.

Leaning over to look down he saw the fallen blanket covering a peacefully sleeping Jen.

But what got to him was there was something different. He closely examined her expression; she seemed very peaceful, actually completely at peace after being in his bed.

She just seemed different, VERY different.

Her eyes looked to be a bit tighter when shut and her hands were strongly and almost too tightly clenching his, now HER sheets.

Fran only got up and kneeled down to her after calling out to her. Fran tried countless ways to try and wake her. Nothing worked.

He kneeled down and yelled in her ear, but no response was given. "Jenny chan…" He said after a long and airy pause, poking the at the girls cheek. "Yo, Princess Jenny… You fell off the bed…" He poked her repeatedly now with the hand that stayed close to her face.

Nothing…

Getting up he started to walk away before he heard a sad sound coming from her.

Turning half way from the door. "Jenny Chan?"

She didn't say anything, well not to him. All she did was squirm and he watched.

Sighing he was about to leave, "There's nothing I can do anyway…"

"F..fran…"

"Hum…" Fran turned, she was still fully asleep, but trapped into another nightmare, and it finally hit him.

Finally going back after quick observation he looked upon her face. It illustrated sheer pain! A seeming appearance that only seemed to get worse; it was not even close to how it was before. He sighed, "You give me no choice then."

He picked her up like a kitten, placed her on the bed and sauntered out of the room. Placing her onto his bed and walking out the room. Not even giving the fallen sheets a place to stay, "At least some of the blankets are still there." He said, "And some only fell half way off the bed… She'll be fine." He told him self as he walked towards Squalo's room for no real reason at all.

The sound of someone's foot steps could be heard from behind him, the smooth shuffling sound of a body using the wall for support could be heard.

Did this person want Fran to hear him? Fran continued to walk until the stranger called out to him.

Fran kept walking as the man in the hall coming into his hall called out to him.

"So, you know where the MY princess is? Ushishishi," Bel's arms crossed as he smiled spicily. I add for fun…Fran felt as though between his lips he could taste Bel's foul essence. It tasted disgustingly of a combination of gym socks and jalapeños. (I thank my betta for this line I love it lol! XDD)

Fran still walking on his marry-some-what-way stated, "Yeah… so what? It's not like she's going to come out and play with you, it is too earlier Bel Sempai…"

"Ushishishi… Is that so…" Bel moved to the hallway that Fran was in. "It would seem that you've forgotten that a Prince always gets what he wants."

"Really, even the fallen ones like you?"

Bel's head gained several protruding veins at that. "You're and idiot. I already told you I killed them…ALL of them!"

"What so you need Jenny chan in order to become a full fledged king or something?" Bel started to walk, keeping a distance from his pray.

"No, I don't need anyone in order to become a king, that'll happen in time. I'm royally stupid frog boy," Bel sneered.

"Then if your royalty where are your butler and maids, and all your servants?"

Bel only chuckled once more.

There was a moment of quietness. Then it came, "See, I knew you didn't have any one. You fallen Prince," Fran said unmoving, more so than usual.

Fran felt sudden gushes of pains in his back, mocking at him with intensity as his emotions nullified the pain.

"I don't need a Butler; you're all supposed to serve me!" Five more knifes suddenly fell from his right sleeved arm and embedded into Frans' backside.

"Bel sempai, could you please not use me for target practice. Go wake up the stupid white haired captain~!"

"Ushishi… Not a chance."

More knifes came flying at his back, as Fran added. "Oh wait I said white in stead of silver, my mistake, I don't want to mess the stupid fallen prince up with the simplest forms of colors…."

"Your dead…"


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I thank you so much for waiting! I hope you all like this one! It is VERY VERY VERY long, and I was going to make it way more longer but I thought it'd be to much, so I'll continue with the flashback part during another chapter~! ^-^**

**Please review~! ^_^ They help get the story out sooner and I love to know what you all think so I no its okay and I am curious as well! ^_^**

Jen's eyes slowly opened, her boney slim fingers twitched as she grabbed hold of her blankets. The blankets that surrounded her body in a circles position fell as she sat up. Moments later, she realized that someone had just knocked at the door, and continued to do so after pausing for a bit. She kept the blankets heavily gripped in her hands, pulling one to her chest as the other crossed in front slowly dropping with a small plop. Getting up she moved one foot in front of the other making her way quickly, yet slowly. Using caution as she gained on the door, she stumbled a bit in confusion. The knocking was still ruefully going! She put her ear to the door but with a sudden hard knock, her head pounded backwards as if she was hit with the sound and now the door slamming back at her.

"Eep!" Jen yelped landing on her bottom. Jen and Fran had made an agreement, instead of using a usual code to open the door they'd use another means. That way it wouldn't be suspicious. All one would have to do is lay their head down on the door, and after a few moments of waiting they would be able to see if the knock had a pattern. All this was an idea she told Fran about that her brother had came up with long ago…

"_Jenny-chan, you need to make your self comfortable," Fran complained, as he watched her tossing and turning on the floor that night. "You're just making your self uncomfortable by moving the sheets; I had them all perfect so you wouldn't feel the ground-"_

"_Lair!" Jen yelled smashing her hands down beside her. One gripped the pillow just in case, if she just so happened to need ammo. "All you have accomplished is spreading all the blankets out everywhere… they're not even that neat- no NOT NEAT AT ALL - Let alone…" _

_Fran continued talking without the slightest worry. "Jenny –chan you're so ungrateful, and after all I've done to keep you from the Fallen Prince; you could at least show me some gratitude."_

_A shiver entered Jenny's body. It flipped on her sensitivity switch and she snapped; just like a pair of chopsticks. "You…" She yelled and pointed ready to pounce. _

"_Jenny-chan you're causing a scene…" He waited a moment. "…once again." _

_Jen's eyes just stared at him so violently she could have burned a hole in right down to his soul. As Fran was saying her name and opened his mouth to say more, that was it! The pillow was thrown at him in such a fury it could have been a deadly weapon, but would have succeeded only if Fran wasn't so use to pain. (I am adding lots again. Haha, sorry having too much fun I just think of these things and thought it might be fun to add it. Of course, this is only me having fun, so you don't have to add them into your story. I'm sorry~!) _

"_You're being ridiculous again!"_

_Fran only blinked, he had not even flinched when the pillow was thrown just a moment ago. He didn't even blink when it hit him._

_As he took hold of the pillow, now playing with it, then he squeezed it. HARD. He looked to her, like he usually does, before starting to say something that just might result with an angry girlfriend. But… not too much. "That was really wimpy… Are you sure the stupid long haired Captain of yours is teaching you right…?"_

_Jen gave him a hard stare as she called to him, "Fran that's horrible! Big Brother has helped me so much!"_

"_Big Brother…?" Fran seemed to perk at this._

"_Yes… bi…" Jen's face seemed to fall into confusion; she had just called Squalo something she vowed only to call her own brother. Long ago, she had vowed on this. That night when the siblings came to a decision on what they planned to do with their lives, only to have it wrecked and by the Mafia no less._

_Jen's face fell as her gaze returned to her feet. _

"_Hun, what's wrong Princess Jenny?" Fran's face looked at her with a wondering look to it._

"_I just… I'm not supposed to say that…"_

"_Why...? Isn't calling him Big Brother suppose to lead me off, you know… that you aren't sleeping with him, seeing how he's not doing his job right?" He pointed a finger up._

_Seconds later…_

"_MEAN!" Fran had taken a great big push from Jen and she fell right on top of him, fists ready. _

"_What… Jen did he teach you that to…Hum?" Fran looked at her; Jen's eyes were all teary._

"_I… feel bad…" Fran could hear her sadness. Her eyes didn't even meet his own as she stayed on top of him._

"_I'm not supposed to… call anyone else brother…. I promised him that night… and the night he died to… I'm so horrible… I feel…" tears started poring down from her eyes. Sitting up she tried to wipe them, covering one eye in the process. "…so bad…"_

_Her lover sat up supporting himself with his hands behind him spread on either side as he asked his question, "Why, did you have a fight…or something…" Jen's tears came down even more._

"_No… not really… just a bit thought…. Now-no-now that you… you mention i-it…" hiccups clouded her words._

"_So, you blame your self then? For calling Squalo that?" Jen's tears slowly stopped as her arms slowly feel to her side. Her weeping stopped. Fran only waited, until finally he said what he was waiting for out loud. "So tell me then…"_

"_Tell?" Jen looked up to him but barely, and when she did, she looked away. Her hands about to move upwards stayed silent, for her weeping started again and after her voice had stopped weeping as well._

_Fran took a hold of her hands. _

_He watched her, his eyes taking in ever detail of this new side she was showing him. "Aren't you going to tell me? I thought you wanted to be able to tell me about what happened."_

"_I t-told… you things…"_

"_Events count as things to Jenny-chan." Fran took a moment then he added, "Did the stupid long haired Captain brainwash you Jenny-chan?"_

_A meek smile some what formed causing Fran to point it out and her to stop and tell him it's fine, and the two arguing. Somewhat, but it was more like talking then arguing._

_They were both quite as Jen looked down, her eyes were on Fran's stomach; she blushed realizing where she was and what she was looking at._

"_Jen-chan you had a perverted thought again, didn't you?" Fran said the moment after seeing her facial expression change._

"_Fran you're the only pervert here!"_

"_Doesn't a couple have to be perverted after all. They have to …"_

"_Okay! Fran I get it… we're all perverts!" Jen quickly cut off, saying the last part not even wanting to look at him out of embarrassment._

"_Jenny-chan you said I didn't know what I was talking about. And you told me if I was… and in general you're suppose to apologize, remember?"_

_Jen looked away, "Sorry…" her face fell back, her eyes positioned themselves looking right at Fran's stomach, but she now closed them as she came to the quick decision of what she was going to do. Quickly she spoke, "So you want to know then…"_

_Fran said nothing, she was different then usual, and with all that has happened her. He knew she had been storing her feelings inside. Today was the day, the day they would truly know one another. _

"_It's not healthy to keep things locked up," Fran whispered gently. _

"_Yah… he said that to… the night that my…" A few tears fell to Fran's stomach from sadden eyes. "He said that lots… especially when he…he… the night he had killed him self…"_

_**The moon was glowing, inside their nasty neighbor's shed a pair of sibling were in hiding. One knew what was going on, the youngest a younger Jen, only could guess what was happening. Minutes passed as the commotion outside seemed to die down. The police had neared the end of their search and crime scene investigation had been taken care of, according to the siblings' opinions. But Jen's brother knew they had been given false clues to the murder that had just gone down. It was all apart of their plan. No, not the children, but someone more sinister. **_

"_**Hey, Jen…" A tall male, looked back at her. He was a male version of his little sister, yet an older version as well. His smile turned from happy to lightened seeing his sister's crying form.**_

_**The sirens and cop cars he had been watching from the small window were now retreating for the night. Taking one more look out the window he was about to say something when the younger sister, the only girl in the shed, spoke to him.**_

"_**What's going on…?" Jen had hugged her knees tighter now, her face was more sad than confused, she didn't understand what was happening. "I don't get it…"**_

"_**Well…"**_

"_**You're not even making eye contact with me… Kent…"**_

_**Kent looked all around the floor to his left, trying to find words that would magically appear.**_

"_**You're hiding something… again…" she hiccupped. **_

_**Kent didn't move. "You're not looking at me either sis." He finally added, trying to change to topic, but he knew she wouldn't drop it. She couldn't, she was brother obsessed after all.**_

"_**Why is it that you don't trust me…? It's not like I'm like our parents right…?" Her eyes peered over from the top of her knees where her arms hugged her knees tighter and wobbled as she shook madly.**_

"_**Oh no, Jenny-chan!" He sped over to her. His hand laid on her back as he talked on an on about how it'd be okay, and know she was certain… he was hiding something important.**_

"_**You could never keep things from me…"**_

_**Her brother felt a hard hit to his body, knowing she had won. He slung his body in defeat feeling it go numb inside and out. He loved her and he couldn't hurt her. Maybe he should tell her, it'd hurt less than keeping it from her, for both of them.**_

"_**You can lie to your friends, and people off the street, but when it comes to me… when you lie it's hard for you… you always mess it up… your air around you changes… I mean… in a way… I guess I should… say…," she said. **_

"_**You make it sound like I lie all the time, sis." He smiled now kneeling and lifted her tearing face up shocking him, he never liked to see her cry. **_

"_**You don't! Only when…" moving she laid her feet in a new poison, hanging off the box she sat on. "It's just-" **_

"_**Jen!" Kent yelped as he tried to stop his sister from falling but failed. He went to her side asking if she was all right.**_

_**Jen only giggled, her brother stopped, "You're amazing big brother…"**_

"_**Jenny…chan…"**_

_**Jen sat up wiping her eyes, after brushing her self off from the dirt and mud that infested her clothes. "You can always stop falling things, but… but when it comes to me, whatever you do, you go from being a Super Hero to having natural abilities like everyone else. Haha… I'm like your kryptonite…" She started laughing sweetly.**_

_**Kent's face lit up as he watched her.**_

_**She was his special friend, his most prized joy in life, what he lived for, and couldn't let anything happened to her. His wrinkles on his forehead became more serious as he though right down to it. **_

_**She noticed. "Big Brother?"**_

"_**Jen…" she jumped, something sounded off as he said her name so fast it spooked her.**_

_**He saw this and smiled bringing her into a hug, holding her head close with his left hand, keeping her head close to his body not wanting her to see the held back tears.**_

_**He had taught her never to hold back and yet he was, and to add to this sadden air she could see it somewhat from the corner of her eye. She could feel his sadness and only snuggled closer; looking away, she grabbed onto him, respecting his wish not to let her see him like this. "I want to help… you, please just tell me big brother…"**_

_**Kent stiffened and Jen could feel a major twitch as he jerked. "Sis…" Kent didn't pull away, he couldn't do it, he wanted to look at her.**_

_**His eyes closed, "I did something stupid… I mean…."**_

"_**What do you mean?" She pushed at his words. "How could you do something stupid? You said there was no such thing as stupid."**_

_**His eyes grieved closer as he shut them. "I know… but, for a while now… I have been talking to this guy… He's been working at a gym…"**_

"_**What guy?" Jen felt something bad taking over her. Something felt off as she sat there. She felt something dark and dangerous come over her, as if something bad was going to happen, that someone was in close watching range. But they weren't interested in watching, they wanted something else, with a aura that felt like she was suffocating.**_

_**She only snuggled closer, her grip tightening further, her brothers already so tight to begin with.**_

"_**A recruiter… He saw me beat all the men he had signed up against their will's."**_

'_**What?' Jen's eyes snapped open but no words came out, she couldn't even open her mouth.**_

"_**He said I was exactly what he was looking for… before…"**_

'_**Before he what?'**_

"_**He…"**_

"…_**What..?"**_

"_**He killed them…" with that the windows shattered and Jen screamed, her brother held her close as he covered her mouth and eyes protecting her from the shattering glass; now in her brother's lap. Gun shots followed as the broken glasses splattered around them.**_

_**It was like ringing in Jen's ears and death in her brother's heart. 'Oh no the shed!'**_

_**The door to the shed was slammed open, and before them were 5 men, each of them holding a weapon. Kent watched in shock and in as much terror a brother could get when his sister was caught up in danger, epically when he had caused it.**_

"_**Kent Lee A Vonie?" One big guy in a hat asked.**_

"_**This the guy?" A messily voiced one on the far left asked.**_

"_**Yeah… He's the guy who got jumped…."**_

"_**Jumped…?" Jen pushed away as much she could, but ended up looking at her brother. Her eyes were filled with terror and disbelief like never before as she saw the coldness on her brother's face. The hatred he now held. 'It's like when mom and dad died… when he and I moved out from them… when they hurt us…and tried to sell us to that horrible man and women at the factory… Dad worked at…'**_

"_**Yo..." One said not looking away.**_

_**Jen was frozen, her brother didn't move, like Jen said, she was his one weakness, his kryptonite.**_

"_**This your women…?"**_

_**Jen screamed as she was grabbed by the collar, she was to scared to even hear the footsteps that came their way just a moment ago.**_

"_**JENNIFER!" He yelled.**_

"_**BIG BROTHER!" Jen yelled trying to make a mad dash for her brother.**_

_**BANG!**_

_**Jen screamed, her mouth covered and eyes watered ruefully. Her brother…he got shot. Jen was trembling as she watched him hold his bloodied left hand.**_

"_**So, this is that sister of yours?" The man grabbed her by her wrist again and held them right under her chin as he pulled her closer to him. A gun was cocked and Kent's eyes grew wide in horror, taking his attention to what the gun was now being pointed at.**_

_**A new shot echoed around her; a new wound had been made. His heart had bent shot at white the gun was pointed right under his sister's chin. She couldn't die, this was all his fault, he though as he watched in horror.**_

"_**Now… Why don't you come with us? She'll come too; we could use some entertainment." The other men laughed, and his sister's captor looked down at her.**_

_**He stood up knowing what he must do. "Oh look he's getting up." One said.**_

"_**Yah, you dumb ass I am." Kent looked up full of rage and hatred clouding the kindness in his eyes.**_

"_**No you don't…!" Kent was ready to take off when it came.**_

"_**Stupid Trash!" A new gun went off, and Kent, Jen and her captor felt their bodies tremble, as if they were being suffocated. Darkness seemed to be taking over them as Kent flung his head as Jen slowly turned hers in a shaking pause like motion. Both her eyes lay on the men standing above four other men; his figure complete shadowed along with two other men at his side.**_

_**The man holding Jen couldn't even move. He was shaking, the gun in his hand slowly shaking to, with his finger slowly getting closer to the trigger.**_

"_**No!" Kent yelled running at him about to punch and smother him to the ground for even touching his beloved little sister.**_

"_**NO STAY BACK!" He yelled causing him to stop. "I-I HAVE A HOSTAGE! YOU CANT TOUCH…!"**_

"_**This isn't a robbery you trash," said the voice they had all heard before. It was dark and raspy, very husky like as well. The man whimpered and dropped Jen, pushing her to the ground, quickly trying to get rid of her. "See…" He backed away his hands in the air his body coming close with the back of the shed as he moved back wards. "I-I let her go-go…"**_

_**The man let a grunt out, and the two men next to him stepped forward, still in the darkness, walking over the men that had been taken down. Kent didn't look away, he looked to the men on the ground while the two shadowed men walked by Jen. He was shocked to see the men on the floor. Fearing a new threat had come.**_

"_**No…no, I was only following o-orders...I Didn't realize that they were with the..."He screamed, causing Jen to cover her ears and Kent to flinch in disgust quickly closing his eye to avoid the horror. He only blamed himself for what he had gotten Jen in to.**_

_**The man fell to the ground. Thuddd.**_

"_**That was quite disgraceful; I thought we'd have more of a kill," said a girly man's voice.**_

"_**Boss?" A man with umbrellas turned to the one in the shadows as he walked into the light.**_

"_**Do it." was all their boss said.**_

"_**Jennifer!" Kent ran over to her, but half way there was stopped.**_

_**The man with the umbrellas grabbed him. He looked back in horror and with regret as he sputtered again. "Let me go!"**_

"_**Sorry hun, but you're not going anywhere unless you're on a mission," The girly man with the Mohawk said.**_

"_**And if the boss OKs it," The man holding him added.**_

"_**Bring him back to the base," The boss cut Kent off. He was glaring at him, and Kent only returned it with his own look of hate and a little sadness too. He turned his back to them and was about to leave when Kent had a flash of realization.**_

"_**Wait! You're that guy!" Kent reminisced. **_

_**Jen, who had somehow managed to bring her hands to her face was shaking and crying in fear, and couldn't even look at her brother afraid of seeing the look she had caused him. A look she never wanted to see again.**_

"_**You're that guy," Kent said again, his eyes wide. "I use to know you… when I went to Italy… when I changed my name. You were the guy who… I meet… you were the one who…. killed that man…"**_

_**The man smirked and turned to face Kent. "So you remember me, trash."**_

"_**Oh the boss is happy!" Chimed the girly one again.**_

"_**B-boss…" The other stammered, looking like he was so hurt he couldn't even move.**_

"_**You finally grew up and into someone the Vaira has scouted no less," The boss had said.**_

_**Now the crying from Jen slowed to a stop, sniffling she looked up and saw the man. Fear ran through her and quickly twisted her eyes to a safer location. "B-but… Big Brother."**_

"_**Ah, she spoke," The girly one said peering at Jen amused.**_

"_**What's going…"**_

"_**Jen get out of here and go find Amy!" Jen froze at his words. This was something she knew wasn't like him. He would never send her to Amy's during their Tournaments, or as they would say their War Matches. If they lost, it meant that they would use her as the prize, if her teammate (in this case Kent) told her to go to the other (Amy). She has to stay with her brother until the matches are over!**_

"_**What's going on?" Jen slowly said shaking as she tried to get up, the blood on her brothers hand made her stop and grimace. **_

_**She hated blood.**_

"_**Bring him now," said the man as he walked off.**_

"_**Wait-what!" Jen ran to her brother only to be stopped.**_

"_**Back off women," The umbrella man said pushing her off his arm she had been forced onto with a loud ouf.**_

_**Jen fell to the ground, Kent screamed and next thing she knew Kent was on top of the Umbrella man with the other man just sitting back and watching.**_

"_**Big brother!" Jen yelled.**_

_**Jen felt a presence close to her. She could feel he had knelt down next to her, as he started; "Now, now," she looked to the girly man on her left who was watching the fight.**_

"_**W-wha…a.t…."**_

"_**Your big brother did something that you should be very proud of…" He started.**_

"_**What do you mean?" Jen sniffled with the start and end of her sentence.**_

_**The man only chuckled at this, "He has his own flame. He was almost able to stand up to the Boss."**_

"_**Hump!" Both turned to the man fighting with Kent. They were rolling on the ground and Jen screamed to her brother, watching as he was nearly hit. Finally he did, only to strike a mean blow to the smirking man.**_

"_**Why you!" Kent screamed rolling on top.**_

"_**Why I outta kill you!" The other man rolled on top only to return to the bottom.**_

"_**Kent!"**_

_**The man standing next to Jen smiled, he placed a hand on Jen's shoulder causing her to look up at them man in question.**_

"_**Now, don't worry your brother should be fine, no one messes with the Vaira and lives-"**_

"_**DON'T TELL HER THAT YOU IDIOT!" Kent yelled screaming from his position on top of the umbrella man.**_

_**He smirked, "Got you." Kent was hit, and the two fought fiercely yelling at one another even more.**_

"_**Hummm… this is a problem." Shakily Jen saw the man standing and he held a worried look with his hand clenching his bottom chin with two figures, "Levi, the Boss won't like it if we're not there soon."**_

"_**I-I-I know that!" Jen screamed as Levi finished his statement with a heavy blow to Kent on the receiving end.**_

"_**Kent!" She yelled going to his aid only to have her brother yell at her words she never though would come….**_

_Fran listened for more as they sat on his bed with Jen snuggled closely to his chest during this particular part of the story._

"_Ah, I thought there was more…" he stated._

_Jen only closed her eyes._

"_Jenny-chan… you know we should have a secret code."_

"_Hum…" Jen smiled as she giggled a bit._

"_You're in a good mood now…" Fran trailed off looking at the girl._

"_Yah. Big Brother came up with a code, so we could always know it was one of us…"_

"_..Did Amy know the code?"_

_Jen's mouth that was curved in a smile from the though of the code began to twist into a stern look. Her eyes showed no emotion; perhaps just like Fran's. _

"_Umm… oh, ahh… yep!" She soon smiled a moment after he brought her back from her sudden stare. Clapping her hands together she let a big smile come, then fade as she went to explain…_

"VOOOI!" Jen heard from down the hall with a bunch of crashing caused her freeze on the cold floor.

Jen didn't have time to respond when the door that had pushed her down displayed a new threat making his way towards her; and with his signature laugh as well.

"Ushishishi… hello, my Princess."

Jen's eyes shot opened from the paining poison on the floor right as a blinding light came at her.


	18. Chapter 16

**HI everyone! I am SOOO SOORRY I have been sooo busy with everything going on that I had not been able to get on.**

**But its Thanksgiving and I'm home from Collage for a few days and I wanted to write this up and post it for you all.**

**I want to thank every one of you for being so patient and supporting this story.**

**I didn't mean for this to be so late, and because I didn't want to keep you all waiting more I have not had this corrected yet, so I'm going to post and then send it to my beta after I post this.**

**I will have hopfully my other stories to up as soon as I can.**

**Thank you all so much for everything, and please tell me what you all think. I hope you all enjoy and Happy now late Thanksgiving nya.**

**Jen** sat there on the floor, trying to avoid his look, his hidden eyes. Her eyes closing slowly, unsure of what was to come.

Bel just stared at her, his smile somewhat fading a bit, but only to be kept up by his attempt to show nothing was wrong. Or was it simply denial?

"Princess…" Bel shot forward, she didn't move.

He called to her once more, this time singing her name with the hime suffix. It failed.

His smile faded, Jen's eyes quickly bouncing to see his unhappy state.

Quickly she looked elsewhere, in fear of the much taller then her and royal blooded Prince.

He smiled for a moment, glad she had fear, but yet something didn't feel right about it.

Kneeling down Bel stared at her, his eyes fixated on her. While Jen's was focused on the floor besides her, her body stiffened from his prescens.

"Whats wrong MY Princes?" Bel empethised "My" all to well, and Jen knew where this could be heading, but was to scared to do anything.

With no respons Bel just kept in his squatted position, his smile now gone, with a serious look upon his princely face.

Jen looked over intime for his slowly approaching had to come at her, she moved to late, all her crouge allowing her to move at the very last secound. Yet only in vain, for at the last secound he grabbed her.

Her body shaking, eyes trebling while closed. He kept a firm lock on her right wrist, slowly moving it as he slid it smoothly into her hand.

"My Princess, whats this… You've not forgotten me have you?" He moved closer, his other hand moving to her, and placing its self on her, adjusting as he spoke soothingly, yet sickly to her.

"You deserve the best, and whats better then a Prince, not a lonely toad…" Her eyes snapped open and body somewhat frozen with slight trembuls as her moved her face closer, his hands on her face.

Quickly her face was brought up to his own, with a squeck of disapproval and fear from Jen.

They were inches apart, but her face blushed wildly, madly afraid of the outcome.

"You belong to the Prince. That's who you love after all…"

"N…n…ah…" Jen couldn't speak, but he knew what she was trying to say. It didn't have to be clear, but Bel knew she was trying to say.

No... A word that he didn't want, or ever wish to hear, after all Princes got what they wanted.

This meaning, he wanted her, so she was his, is his.

Bel moved closer, Jen to afraid to move, and a kiss was placed upon her lips.

He moved faster, deeper, his kiss wanting her, needing her. He was a Prince, and she was once a mere peasant, deemed royal by his eyes, his voice, his soul, his heart.

She was afraid, he liked that, but hated it.

Jen was pushed to her back as he kissed her, her body to afraid to move, she couldn't fight back, she was to scared. He wasn't stable, and as the kiss went on, she knew something wasn't… Right?

'_He's not being to harsh… like someone who would…. Hurt purpously to dominate… another… '_ She squeaked as he moved his right hand from her hip to a more sensitive area behind her.

'_I don't really fell afirad…'_ She was untenssing with out relising it, as it slowly came to hit her.

'_Wait a minute… Bel… Do you… Really….?'_

Her question came as air came to hit her body, unable to feel any before as of her fear. Yet as this gust hit her, a question came, _'Where did this suddenly…?'_

Her question trailed off as her eyes soon met with the two causes of the sudden cold air…

Her body paled, and felt limp, as if on the verge of passing out, as a open door reveled Fran standing there, his eyes closing as he said nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I'm late.

I want to thank you all for your support! I'll try and have more up soon. But I wish to thank you all for your support.

Pleases leave a review and tell me what you think.

Fran just stood there. Jen just lay there. Bel had slowly gotten up to look at the two in the newest predicament he had placed the two lovers in.

If they were anymore…

'_Fra-Fr-Fran?'_ Jen's heart sunk, her eyes watered and her voice slowly raising. "Fr-Fran… I am so…"

"Where's that stupid jacket for W.W…." Fran announced going threw his dresser.

Jen slowly anime fell to the side, while Bel turned and laughed somewhat quietly.

"Oh and Bel-Sempai…" Fran raised him self from hunching into a dresser drawer, and slowly turning to his Sempai.

"Humm?" Bel humored him and listened, wanting to know what was next.

"Do you mind getting off of Jenny-Chan, I think she's had enough of your uncivilized ways for more then enough days…." Fran was cut short by the throwing of knifes to his head and body, as he moved during the last round of knives by the Prince The Ripper's Left hand.

"Don't get cocky…" Bel Sneered.

"But I'm not… your being…"

"Jenny~Chan~!" Lussuria sand entering the room to only stop and stare as his eyes slowly landed on Jenny, his speech trailing to the side for a moment along with his fallen hands holding something girly, made for Jenny.

"Oh my, Bel! You Didn't just take poor JEnnys-Chan's in-"

"No!" All three said, but in their own tones of either, annoying, by Bel, No emotion, Fran and the freak out category Jenny.

Making Lu move back a few steps from the suddenness of it all, he quickly yet slowly looked around the room. His eyes slowly falling on Jenny as he stared, he leaned to make sure before he asked anyway, "You still have your clothes on right-"

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO MEEEEE?" Jen yelled falling backward only to hit her head on a sharp object unde a pile of new fifthly cluttered clothes on the floor she had failed to clean.

Jen moaned seconds after laying up and falling over from the pain, slowly dizziness taking control.

Fran being Fran, noticed once Lu pointed it out and goes on to say, "Oh wow she really did… Nice one… Honey…" He gave her the thumbs up.

With this a moment latter the object was dropped from the shirt it was entangled in as Jen picked it up and threw it. Fran not moving got hit right in the face.

"HOneyy…." He whined, "That wasn't very…"

"How are you so calm!" Lu blurted out of nowhere, "She could have lost her first time to Bel!"

"She's mine anyway Peasant…."

"How do you no that?" Jen quickly covered her mouth interrupting their fight as the all looked at her, there 3 way different thing fight stopped as Bel grinned evily and held her down as she screamed.

"Its not very hard to tell you've never done it honey…" Lusuira mentioned.

"Bel-sempai… could you please stop grinding into my girlfriend…"

Shooting up, "WHY ARE YOU JUST WATCHING! HELP-" her mouth was soon covered by Bel who held it closed, soon bring her to his chest as he got midway threw his sentence, his famous Ushishishi laugh followed by his remark.

"Poor littlie Princess, she's so confused…" Soon she felt her body being picked up, and found she was being held bridal style by Bel. "I'll just be taking this, you've got no completes right peasant…"

He more claimed the asked, but being Fran in his Franly ways, he had to say the one thing to annoy his Sempai the one thing that Jen wished he hadn't put into his mind.

"How do you no we haven't done it yet Bel-Sempai…?"

His smile faded in to hurt and then anger all in one quick motion.

Jen froze on the spot and her mouth lay open more as he had made that littlie speech.

But its not like her mouth wasn't open before, no it was when Bel picked her up, and continued to be open even as he swayed her and hear nothing but gibberish soon fading to the lines of what Fran had said, and what Bel would surely do. Being Bel.


	20. Chapter 20 Memo

Hello there everybody! I am soo terribly sorry I haven't posted anything in such a long time! I've been so busy with classes I didn't have time.

But after seeing all the responses on this story I had to write something for you guys to let you all now I don't plan on quitting this story at all nya ^_^

I really REALY am touched by all of the people who are following and supporting this story, and I am so touched I just want to say thank you to everyone.

Also I no this is really random, but I don't want to waste anyone's time seen people are posting about my spelling, I am Dyslexics, I have bad spelling… I cant spell well so I apologies and I am working on it.

I will have a story up with in the hour or so.

Just wanted to tell you guys and thank you all for the support nya ^_^


	21. Chapter 20

Threw the hole day Jen was frozen. Her body in total shock from what Fran had said earler…

_"How do you no we haven't done it yet Bel-Sempai…?"_

The whole thing stayed locked inside her brain.

Lu tried to get her attention as he sat down after placing her dinner infront of her. A look of worry on his face.

"Oh my… Jenny-Chan… you really need to snap out of it…"

His words finaly came threw to her, but they sounded muffled.

"Wh…what…" Jen turned to face the man sitting next to her at the dinning room table.

"Oh now Jenny-Chan~!" Lu sung out to her in a disbelieving ton, "You've been like this all day… what's wrong…? Did Bel and Fran really upset you that much?"

Jen tensed and faced forward agien, thinking back to how she was freed from Bel whom tried walking off with her.

Their was scilencts…

Lu leaned forward and in a somewhat low tone spoke, "You know, I don't think Squallo-Chan was that man when he pryed you away…"

Jen snapped her upperbody his way glaering at the image that play in her mind.

"He only did it so he could teach me agien today… and we didn't even do it for long seen he said…said… I…that I…"

"That you stunk…" Lu finished for the now sulking girl.

She banged her head in the air for a yes.

He smiled kindly at her, "So what is it that's been making you so upset…"

Bowing her head lower, her hands folding together she tried to think of how to word it. But nothing seemed right to her.

"I… what if Bel tried to do….t…to…"

Lu watched her, knowing fully well what she wanted to say.

"So your wondering about your future…."

She looked to him, hints of sadness and concern in her glossy eyes.

"Oh now, now…" Lu touched her back lovingly, "you shouldn't cry…"

"I'm not…" she cute off, in a tearfull sob, then bursting into tears.

"Now now…" Lu rubbed her back more, "Its going to be okay…"

"What am I going to do…." Jen sobbed, "What happens if my futures all demented because of that…that…."

"Brat…?" Lu smiled.

"That jerk!" Jen yelled, then slapped her face into the palms of both her hands.

"Now now… why don't…. I've got it!" Lu a rose with Jenny being pulled up for the ride.

"Lussuria… What in the…"

Jen was soon cut off but a giggling insanly happy Lussuria as he dashed out of the room dragging her by the arm.

"Lu?" Jenny tried her best to call, but was having a hard time seen she was trying to keep up with the man whom seemed to be going faster then any living person had ever deared to run.

"Where…are?"

Soon Lu cut her off looking back at her with a smile, "We need a vacation~!"

Her face sunk…

**Here it is! I hope you all like it, I no its REALLY REEEAAALY short but I thought for the next part I should stop it hear.**

**Also, I am stopping it hear because, it seems that my story chapters all got jumbled up. I think that some of my chapters didn't quite make it all on to here, so I have to go threw it and make sure it all adds up.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone I have made a poll, its on my page, I really would appreciate it if everyone went to it, Its to decided who Jen ends up with nya ^_^ **

"Are you sure your going to be okay…" the monotone voice said behind the girl whom tried so desperately to hear the suit case she was closing click shut.

"I told you I'll be fine…" Jen turned her head smiling after she succeeded with her work.

Her eyes grew big for a moment, "Hey…" Her hands slammed on her hips, "Your mocking me!"

The girl pointed at Fran whom blankly stared at his girlfriend.

"So.. your saying I cant now… That's not very nice Jenny chan…"

Before she could say another word the door slammed open with a screaming Lussuria followed by a slashing, vooing, angry as all can be Squalo charged after him.

Lu slammed the door shut, "Don't hurt me! I told you the Boss okayed this last week!"

"VOOOOOOOOOI! LUSURIA GIVE ME BACK MY PUPIL! SHE'S NOT LEAVING HERE TILL SHE GETS THAT MOVE RIGHT!" Squalo pounded on the door furiously.

Swears flying off the door, as Jen nervously looked to the window slowly.

"Maybe I can get out that way…"

"Awww your being selfish Jenny chan… Leaving us all behind to deal with the Stupid shark, while you enjoy an all free vacation to the beach, on my calarie that's just mean…"

"Well I…" Jen stopped, her heart skipped a beat, he paid for her trip? "F…F-Fran? You… You're the…."

"Yes…. I am the one who got the boss to okay your trip by telling him I'd pay and that Squalo can get embarrassed by your poor skills as his student…"

Jen's face fell, she was touched, and also still embarrassed. The only reason Squallo was throwing a fit to her going was because he didn't want her to get into trouble… Trouble meant fighting… and fighting meant doing it well, which she could not yet do. Thus embarrassing him, and making him look weak for taking such a weakling on as his student.

Fran stared at her deeply, Squalo was about to burst threw the door.

"Well it looks like I'll be seeing you Jenny chan…" Fran saluted her.

"Fran, I don't leave till…"

Once more she was cut off, this time, by Lu grabbing her, and jumping out the second story window.

As the two of them feel they could hear the door crash up stairs as squalo went on a rampage screaming where the two went.

They hit the ground, less roughly then Jen had thought.

"Goodbye Jenny-Chan~!"

Jen looked to Fran who was waving a tissue out the window at her.

"Don't cheat on me!"

Jen looked at him dumbfounded as he got farther and farther away. Lussuria was running as fast as he could to get away from Squalo whom now jumped from the window and followed the two.

"Hold on Jenny-Chan~!" Lu called as he ran at full force to the taxi cab that he called for incase this were to happen.

The Taxi driver stood outside his vehicle steering at them, confused and getting scared as he saw the blade on the Swordsmen's hand.

"Get in the cab!" Lu yelled.

The man paused trying to process the séance, then half way to the drivers side Lu yelled out, "WAIT OPEN OUR DOOR FIRST! DON'T YOU SEE WE HAVE A LADY WITH US?"

Jen deadpanned, and felt her self do it once more seeing the taxi driver follow the flamboyant man's orders before hopping into his seat and starting the engine on Lusuria's command.

Lu threw Jenny in and then dived in as the engine started.

Squalo was almost an inch from getting in the car when Lu kicked him out and slammed the door as he got his footing back and the car drove off.

They watched as Squalo threw a tantrum stomping on the ground cursing every word known and some unknown to the human language.

Jen sighed as did Lu.

They were safe.

"I don't normally call taxi's…" Lu removed the hand on his chest after regaining his composure, "but knowing Squalo, he wouldn't have expected that…"

The man gladly pointed out.

Jen was holding on to the back of her seat, her body slanted.

Lusuria questioned her, wanting to make sure she was okay.

She didn't respond.

"Oh…Jenny… Cha-" Lu was cut off by the girl glaring daggers at him, but not on purpose she just looked it from how tiered she was.

"Humm… Jenny chan… Whats…."

"Why did you throw me in first? You landed on my head almost?" She yelled in a embarrassed panic, some how regaining her lost strength.

Lu took a moment before he smiled, "Its only proper for ladies to be first…"

The next thing Jenny new was that she had slammed her head into her hands and lay with a thud at the same time against the right side of the car.

Lu giggled at her.

"What you don't want to be first?"

It seemed to quite…

Standing inside the Vaira castle, loaming besides the closed clear window. Only watching, watching her go by, right before his eyes.

Belphegore stood at the window leaning against the wall, watching Jen, even when she got into the cab and they began to drive away.

"Hum… Bel-Sempai…" came the voice of Fran after a good five minutes after the cab had fully been gone from site down the long drive way.

Bel didn't look, he just put on a smirk and in his normal tone answered him.

"What is it slave…?"

"Oh… I'm a slave now?"

"Ushishishi…" Bel looked to him, "You don't think I'd call you peasant now… Your to filthy to even be asphyxiated with them…Ushishishi…"

Fran only stared at him, then it hit him. He new just what to say, and of Crouse Bel got mad.

"You stupid peasant…" Bel retorted.

""Bel Sempai, I thought I was to dirty to be a peasant like you…"

That angered Bel, "Ushishi…. The only time your free from being called a slaves when you repent…."

"Oh…. And how did I do that?" Fran tilted his head to the side.

Bel's mouth formed a gigantic smile that spread to all his lower face.

"Why… By keeping away from the Princess of Crouse…"

Something seemed off, Fran knew something didn't seem quite right with his Sempai. Their seemed to be something missing…

Fran only looked for it, ignoring Bel.

"Peasant I'm talking to you…" Bel said for the millionth time before getting an answer.

"Your lonely… aren't' you Sempai…"

This took Bel back, that was something he wasn't expecting.

"You didn't say goodbye did you…"

Bel glared at him, "Of Crouse I did, what kind of prince doesn't wish his fair Princess a farewell…"

"Only a farewell… So that's the last time you'll say bye ever… So I take it you gave up on chasing her…" Fran said seeming happy.

As soon as that was said however, the poor boy was stabbed with Bel's knifes.

"You….." He gritted his teeth.

"VOOOI!" Down stairs a crash could be heard a long with the voices of yelling Vaira subordinates.

Bell and Fran how ever ignored it.

Bot h staring intensely at each other.

"You miss her… don't you… Bel-Sempai…."

"WOW!" Jen smiled as she danced out side of the cab, Lusuria thanking the gentlemen once more, with a wink.

The man nervously waved goodbye as he drove away.

"Lusuria! Look its soo pretty!" Jen smiled, her heart filled with joy.

Lusuria turned to her after watching the man leave waving to him a farewell and blowing kisses.

A smile formed on his lips from her cheery persona, "My you seem rather more excited then I thought you'd be… Any particular reason?" He leaned into her.

Jen blushed shyly, looking to her fiddling feet and hands that play near her heart.

"Um…" she smiled, more red, "I… I had…" looking to him then back to in front of her, her hands on her face her mouth and face squealing with delight.

"Now don't keep me in the dark, what is it?" Lu said playfully.

"I had a dream…" She sang in a dreamy ton.

Then understanding how she was acting and what she then said she blushed furiously at what she just did.

"Oh my… A different side of Jenny, dose Fran know about this side?" He swqueed with delight.

Jen nodded her head no.

"Oh my, that simply wont do!" Lu pouted at her, "He must no…"

""I HAD A DREAM WE GOT MARRIED!" Jen shot out feeling pressured from her dilemma and not relising that he had let it go.

Lu looked at her face slowly changing to a stunted look.

"We got married..?" He said questionably.

People around them stared some stopping.

"Yes… I mean no! no!" She tried to correct her self, "I meant…um… F…F…Fran… and I…"

"WHATTTT!"

**Heres the next part nya! :D I hope that you all enjoy nya! I feel bad asking but pleasse review, it REALLY helps me with the story knowing what everyone thinks nya.**

**Sorry if things seemed a bit off I wrote this while I had a head ach, which I still kinda have nya DX**

**I'm working on the next chapter right now, so I'll try to have it up later today, but I can't garentee it will be up later today. (Today is my boyfriend's birthday, and I'm getting my place ready for him to come over, and knowing me with my sleeping (I sleep for hours and I sleep threw everything so I don't know if I set my alarm if I will wake up.) so it might be here the day after tomarrow or this weekend (I also have homework I need to do so that might take a while as well). So I will try to upload as soon as I can nya!**

**Also sorry about my spelling nya DX**


	23. Chapter 22

Helo Everyone! I am sooo sorry! I mean to post sooner, but AGIEN I couldn't and I feel taribul nya!

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

"Oh! I see" Lusuria smiled waving his hands all about as the two stood in a new setting.

"Oh… My LAdys… I mean…" quickly the bag boy corrected himself as Lusuria turned round.

"Oh my… don't be silly…"

Jen sighed in annoyance with her self. 'Jenny what in the heck… nya…' she felt her inner self crying., Jen's head slumped to the side as Anime tears streamed down her checks.

The two were now inside the lobby of the pristine hotel known only to those in the Mafia. Which, where allied with the Vongola, and with some tweaking, they made sure the Millefiori could not find out that they were there.

The lobby was huge, massive. Also as large as Varia's main entrance, yet nothing can compare to Varia at all.

The tiled floors, turned into a stunning white carpeting half way across the lobby doing some sort of zig zag cross over between the two.

"Jenny-Chan~3!" Lusuria rang snapping Jenny out of it, causing the girl to shoot her head in their direction.

Jenny only sweat dropped at the sight of Lu hugging the masculine bell boy, anime tears streamed down his face for he could not get away from Lu's grip.

"Lets get going Honey~3!" Lu rang and turned walking away keeping his attention on the man in his arms, poking him as if he were a fluffy dog in his arms.

"Oh boy… Lu….su..ri…aaaaa…" Jen softly spoke squeaking the last part of his name as she shock her head only to be called upon.

"Jenny honey, if you don't hurry I'll have to leave you out hear…."

"Hum… why's that?" she questioned perking up at the sentence.

Lu stopped for a moment, not moving, only a grin on his face was there and the bell boy was frozen to the core.

Lu turned around in a perverted manner and big grim on his face.

"It's my birthday…"

"Oh no way!"" Jen burst out! "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because it wasn't…" Lu turned round.

"Hum… But I don't…"

"EVERYDAY'S YOUR BIRTHDAY WHEN YOU FIND A HOTTIE WITH A BOTTIE!"

Jenny and the bell boy screamed, one out of shock and one out of pure horror for what awaited him.

Lu only wiggled his body in a a perverted dance, as it was for perverted purposes.

Jenny kept yelling at him to ask if he was serious, and the bell boy screamed for mercy.

Meanwhile, he sat there, looking out side the air plane window that he road upon along with the others.

All speaking of Rokudo Mukuro.

That is, all but Fran…

Fran stared out the window, his head leaned back and tilted to the side a bit. Not really wanting to speak with anyone but Jenny, which, he couldn't.

'I should have stolen Bel-Sempai's Cell phone so I could call her…' Fran's attention was suddenly jerked to a cloud, one in which that looked like Jenny, and him, both together.

"Hey!" A loud beasty dog boy growled pointing out the window. "That looks like you stupid!"

Fran stayed quite, "I bet your not smart enough to figure out who the other person is…" He mumbled.

"What was that!" Ken yelled.

Chickasaw tried to calm him and W.W…. M.M. Got into it with Ken.

'Something doesn't feel right….' Fran's eyes closed a bit and widened then closed fully as he tried to contemplated his feeling of dread.

'I really should have given her Bel-Sempai's phone….


	24. Chapter 24

I AM SO SORRY ON THE WAIT GUYS! I WILL MAKE SURE THERES MORE SOON NYAN!

Hey I'm also very sorry about my spelling and grammar, I'm trying really hard to do my best, but it might come out oddly, I apologies for my dyslexia…

Hawaiin music played, and people cheered as the limbo contest went on.

Jen lay on a lounge chair a magazine covering her chest as she sleeps soundly with the lounging sun above her.

"Yo" a random boy chats with his friend as he runs up to greet them.

Jen and Lu's vacation has been extended, only by a day. A Co-Ed Modeling Compation was tonight as Lu insistence the two check it out, especially seen Jen told him she was interested in fashion. HUGE SHOCK For she was so shy.

But unknown to her, someone was making there appearance sooner then expected.

A figure whom seemed to blend into the crowed was watching the girl sleep, no one around her, no friend Lussuria to keep watch.

"Yo dude… look at that babe in the swim suit…"

"Which one-Yo! Watch it!" he boy backed up in to the figure, and soon became fearful.

"What was that?" The blond Prince smiled.

"Um well…"

"SORRY!" the two ran off, leaving Bel to smile and look to where his Princess slept.

He smiled wider as he was about to head towards her when.

"ah! Bel-sempai!"

Bel flinched and slowly turned.

"What are yo doing here?" Fran held two drinks, one in each hand and like bell he wore a dress down Vacation shirt. Fran's yellow, the Princes's purple.

Bel brought back his composure and smiled. "Funny , the Prince should be asking you that, peasant…"

"Ah, is that Jen over there!" Fran's attention went straight to Jen.

Bel looked to her and back, "what are you talking about… You knew well she was here…"

"AHA! THAT'S IT!" M.M. suddenly appeared, her face filled with rage, "That's why you were so persistent on coming here! Because your littlie Varia buddy was here!"

"Aha, you got me…" Fran pointed with a finger holding the glass.

"Right!" M.M. grabbed the drink in his other hand and started to drink it, "Of course I am, your awful at everything, Flan…"

"W.W. That was for Jen-Chan… now I have to get another…" He looked at her then to Jen, sleeping.

M.M opened her mouth, "How many time's do I tell you its M.M… not W.W…. wait… whos…" she looked from Fran to whom he was looking at.

Her mouth drooped down, Ken and Chikusa whom were coming up from the rear stopped, everything seemed to stop for M.M.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

Ken and Chikusa were stunned and the figure's in the back watching the group, the two stood to listen.

"Haiii…" Fran let out and stared at his empty hand. "Now what should I do… Those where the last to drinks that smoothie guy was making… M.M… you ruined my surprise…"

"She'll be more surprised by the Prince…"

"Not so…"

"Aha~! 3 Minasan!" Lussuria made a sudden appearance, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring Jenny-Chan as smoothie, but W.W. ruined my surprise…"

"M.M. IT'S M.M.!"

"I think she'll be more shocked you're here… we had no idea!" Lu sung the end as he danced a bit.

"No way! Flan's actually getting some!" Ken said shocked.

"I don't know what to say…" Chikusa fixed his glasses, pushing them up with a his two fingers.

"Well…" Lu turned to the sleeping girl. "I bet she'll be surprised…."

She stir a bit .


	25. Chapter 25

**Domo everyone nyan! Okay, so I'm planning on editing some of my chapters for this story! Just wanted to let you all know, I already did chapter 4, but I'm just changing, er say, editing so that it makes more seens, aka my grammar! **

**Also, I will try and have more chapters up, I started a BRAVE 10 Fanfiction, and I'm also working on my Ultimo, and Bakugan story, and all of my stories that I have up at the moment. So I will try to have more up, as soon as I can (And pray that my classes get changed to online so that way I can write more! )**

**I hope you all enjoy, and please tell me what you all think. (I hope that's okay to say seen I've been away, I feel bad asking, I just want to know what you all think so that way I no and can keep writing a Fanfiction that's on track with the story and in character!)**

**P.S.**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews! They really made me happy! :D**

'Hummm… Why do I hear Flan… or… did I hear Flan?' Jen thought. Her eyes slowly opening and the sudden image of Fran and the beach was in view…

"This can't be right…"

Fran whom was sitting on the ground staring off to the distance suddenly looked her was noticing her.

"Ah, your awake… "

"Fran…"

"Sorry but W.W… stole your drink…" He handed her an empty glass, "She said you could have this…"

"Oh… I see…" She took it looking at it confused.

"So you're her…" Suddenly M.M stood before the two, they turned to her direction.

M.M was warming a bathing suit.

"Your lucky Fran… She's actually pretty cute…" She said as she examined her then looking to him, Jen blushed, " I bet you had to pay her and use an illusion to make her think your good looking hum?"

"That's not true at all…" Fran pointed at Jen, she blinked, M.M 's eyes widened, "She likes me because I'm not a weird Fallen Prince…."

Suddenly knives came shooting at his head. Jen jumped and then her face fell in discuss.

"Belphegor's here to isn't he?"

"Bingo!" Fran gave her thumbs up.

"Who said you could sit next to my Princess…" Bel stood before them,

Jen sunk into her self-holding her knees and muttering, "Damn it Lu…. Pretend he's not there… he's back at HQ…He's just back at HQ… its all Fran's illusions…"

Suddenly Jen got up, then quickly turned, then turned ageing, this time away from Bel and ran.

"AHHHHHH!"

The three of them stood there watching,.

"You scared her…." Fran pointed out.

Jen had run far away, so far away she didn't no where she was.

All she new was that it was red, a very pretty red velvet looking room.

The young girl was panting, her heart racing.

"Why…Why..is …. He here…."

"Whose that?" A cool mature voice from behind her asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh.. that's easy, Belphegor …"

"Oh…?"

"Ya he just-Ep!" Jen turned to face a tall man.

She suddenly stopped panicking from the shock of speaking to a complete stranger.

'He seems… familiar…'

He had long blue hair, and defiantly didn't seem like he was hear for a vacation.

"I'm sure your brother is happy with your romance…."

Jen stopped and looked at him, "wait how do…" her voice trailed off. He was gone.

Jen stayed quite for a moment. "ALL I DID WAS BLINK HOW COULD YOU BE GONE SOO…."

The door creaked open and Jen turned to the door, "Hey Mr. Where did…" Jen's face fell.

"Ushishishi, look who the Prince has found standing in his quarters…"

Jen felt her heart sink….

Bel's smile only grew.

'This can't get any worse….' Jen backed up as Bel made his move into the room.

"Shishi… So Princess… Did you miss me-"

"Bel-Sempai!" Fran suddenly latched on to Bel from out of nowhere.

"Release me peasant…" Bel looked at him with utter disgust.

"…hum… but if I sacrifice myself for Jenny-Chan It'll make me 'Thiiis much cooler'!" he used his arms as an example as he opened them wide.

Bel twitched, "Tch… you die now….."


	26. Chapter 26

"VOOOOI!" Yelled a very angry shark as he went back and forth, back and forth. "Where are those damn fools!"

Squalo had been waiting, but no one was answering the phone, so now, he was trying a new approach.

"Thank you for waiting…" a male's voice sounded from the phone in his right hand.

"VOOOI! Where are they! Why haven't they arrived back here! Get those damn Bastards on the line!" Squalo broke the vase next to him with his sudden turn and swinging of his arm.

"I..I'm sorry… Mr. Superbi… but they actually…."

Squalo's face froze.

A sudden chill rang over the house as Squalo processed what that man said on the other line…

"E…excuse…me..mee…" came the nervous voice on the line, shaking and trembling at the though of Superbi Squalo.

"THEY EXSTENDED IT NOW! VRAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!"

After a moment or so, Squalo still fuming, the man on the other line got up the courage to speak once more.

"Umm..ano… I'm sorry but it seems I can't get them on the line… wait it seems… that's not right-Oh no!" The man's voice seemed panicked now.

This caught Suqlo off guard.

"Voii! What is it! Voi! Are you even the-" Squalo was cut off.

"Wait no! Please don't! AH!" The man's voice was cut abrupt.

The phone call was cut…. And Squalo just stood there stunned.

"Tch.." Suqalo dialed back and waited for someone to pick up, and after the third ring they did.

"Vooi! What's happening…"

"Oh so its you Squalo…." Squalo's eyes widen…

"Voi! You, what are you doing there! That's a private island to-"

"You best bring your boss, if you don't want to lose that important something, we talked about earlier…."

"Nani?" Squalo didn't no what to make of this. "what are you-"

"I'll be waiting… I hope you can at least provide some sort of entertainment…."

With that the phone clicked and Squalo just stood there holding his cellphone.

'What could he have ment…. Precious something?'

_FLASHBACK__

The mission was over and a pile of rubble that once was the castell lay all about the first floor grounds.

One of the men of Milfiore lay upon this ground and Squalo slammed him to the ground with his foot.

"Don't even try and get up trash…"

The man looked at him pleading… "P-P-Please don't! I have information! So please! Just don't-"

"What kind of information…" Squalo's eyes narrowed, glaring draggers to the man below him.

"W-Well.. I don't know but…."

_END-

Suqlo's face fell….

'Some one at Vaira HQ has a unique gift that Byakuran needs…. And that person is…'

"GOD DAMN IT!" Suqlo slamed his hand into the wall.

Gritting his teeth…

"Her brother had it, and now she's the successor of that damn curse! Shit!"

Squalo turned on his heel and ran towards his bosses quarters…

'Shit, Why didn't it occur till now… damnit!'

Squalo turned down the hall, 'That's the hole reason.. one of the reason's we wanted her brother to join us… his power is legendary…. That curse jumps from family member to family member, to the newest generation after the successor dies…. And…'

"VOOOI! SHE DOSEN'T EVEN DAMN NO THAT PART YET!"

YES, JEN'S PAST, IT WILL NOW BE REVALED… WHO HER BROTHER TRULY IS, AND WHAT POWER SHE TRULY POSSES…

You didn't think I was gonna just let her lay around now did you nyaaan XDDD

Please tell me what you think nyan! :D

THANK YOU I NOW HAVE ONLINE CLASSES, Which means I can write more woot nyan! XDDD


	27. Chapter 27

HELLO EVERYONE! Here is my newest chapter! (Okay, so incase I messed this up, my hard drive dried and I last a few chapters I had been working on for this, I will have more out soon! Thank you all for your wonderful lovley support!

"ACHO!" Fran sneezed. He rubbed his noes, then continued to look around.

"Jenny-Chaaan…" Fran said aloud, looking for his dream girl.

_Bel's smile only grew._

_'This can't get any worse….' Jen backed up as Bel made his move into the room._

_"Shishi… So Princess… Did you miss me-"_

_"Bel-Sempai!" Fran suddenly latched on to Bel from out of nowhere._

_"Release me peasant…" Bel looked at him with utter disgust._

_"…hum… but if I sacrifice myself for Jenny-Chan It'll make me 'Thiiis much cooler'!" he used his arms as an example as he opened them wide._

_Bel twitched, "Tch… you die now….."_

Jenny sighed, remembering back to only 10 minutes ago.

Some how, she had managed to dodge Bel's knifes as Fran told her to run. Most anyway…

Jen winced, suddenly feeling her right arm. There was blood. and luckily, no knife.

'Good… he missed me… ' Jen only frowned, 'But why would he….' Jen though for a moment then shook her head, her head spinning from the sudden whiplash.

'I'm really dizzy now…' Jen tried to move closer to the wall to support her self. But, she hadn't realized that as she slid her hand agienst the wall, a open door was inches from her. As her hand slid over the open air, she found her self falling.

"Agh!"

Jen braced herself for impacted, when, something warm hit her, or, she hit _'him'_.

Jen blinked and dizzily looked up.

A man smirked, his long hair flowing. But one detail that she couldn't help but notices, and was her last thoughts before the mans hand hit the back of her neck, 'His eyes… wait… theirs two different colors…'

"Master,,,, You didn't have to be so rough with her… You'll never get a girl that way…" a monotone voice sounded from the doorway, as Fran entered, "But at least I no now Jen will defiantly not go for you…"

"Have you located them…?" the man said.

Fran stared at him, "No… Not yet…" Fran turned his attention to Jen whom lay unconscious on the couch next to his Master.

"But I'm pretty sure she's not going to like you very much…."

"Kufufu… So someone actually dose like you… I'm surprised…"

"Why dose everyone say that…. Your all so mean… Pinapple-Sama-"

The man sitting on the chair next to Jen had struck a spear threw his Frogy hat.

His eyes twitching. "What was that… Lowly apprentice…"

"You sound like Belphegore-Se-"

"Oi! Don't compare Mukuro-Sama to those lowly assasins-byon! Ken ran into the room.

Chikusa right behind him along with M.M

"HUMMM….." Lu-Chan sighed, his hand softly placed on his left check, "I wonder where Jenny and Fran are…?"

"Tch…" Bel sat angrily on the beach lounge chair.

Lu gulped, and jumped back a bit. The last thing he'd want was to die.

Bel's smile was not on his face, and Lu new he must have had a glare on his face.

"The Prince is annoyed… No lowly peasant will keep the Prince from his Princess…" Bel stood up.

"So… Whats the plan, Rokudo-Sama…" M.M. looked at Rokudo.

Everyone in the room had there eyes on him.

"It seems that there hear, but we are unable to locate them. So for now, we'll draw back." He looked to Ken, and Chikusa, and Fran "The three of you stay here…"

"Right!" Ken said determined.

Chikusa nodded.

"So that means were gonna leave the chick right…? To bad, Flan, looks like your gonna have ta find another girl friend…" Ken laughed.

"Ken…" Chikusa said.

"You've got it wrong, and who'd wanna…" M.M. added.

"Jen is coming along with me…" Rokudo announced.


End file.
